Heartless
by xTrueLoveAlwaysx
Summary: Troy kissed her lightly on the lips and looked at her. "Gabs, i really sorry for what i've done to you, i was so heartless" He smiled sad at her. "But i love you, so im going to wait until your ready" TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

A short brunette walks through the halls of East High, Gabriella Montez, 18 years old, you could say she was popular, but she was far from it, she's very known to the East High students, but not in a good way, she was victimised by Troy Bolton , and the rest of the East High population, Troy was the same age as Gabriella 18 years old, she only had one true friend, and that was Sharpay Evans, she was utterly beautiful, captain of the East High cheerleaders, and girlfriend of the one and only Troy Bolton, its kind of hard being best friends with Sharpay, seeing as Troy Bolton was Gabriella's worst enemy.

Walking towards her locker, she turned the lock, opening it she gets the books she need for her classes, shuts it and turns round to meet a blue eyed boy with a smirk on his face. He grabs her books and throws them on the floor, chuckling to himself. Gabriella curses under the breathe and starts to pick her books up, she went to pick up the last one but the boy kicked it over the other side of the hallway, as she went to get her book the blue eyed guy pulled her back and pushed her into the lockers. She whimpered in pain, trying to hide her tears, she started to run, everyone was chanting. _Fatty Fatty Fatty Fatty _as she ran down the halls of East High, straight for the double doors.

Tears running down her face, she dumps into someone and falls to the ground, she looked up to see her best friend starting there, staring at her worriedly. "oh my god, Gabriella are you ok?, what happened to you?, and why are you crying?". Sharpay Evans held out her hand and Gabriella pulled herself up.

She wipes her tears away, looks at her best friend angrily. "your boyfriend that's what happened, he humiliated me Shar…again". Sharpay shakes her head and signs.

"that's it, I've had enough of this, me and him is going to be having words, come with me". Sharpay motioned her to come with, but Gabriella just stood there and shook her head.

"No Shar, just leave it I don't want to come between you and Troy, I can handle it, don't worry about me…im fine". Gabriella signed as she lied to her best friend.

Not believing her, but drops it. "Thanks gabs but, I've had enough of troy anyways, his boring me, and besides I know his cheating on me". Sharpay shakes her head.

Gabriella smiled at her best friend. "So does that mean its hoes over bros, again?"

Sharpay giggles. "Gabs you seriously need to lay of the one tree hills, its becoming your obsession".

Gabriella Shrugs. "Oh well, Shar I've been thinking, your not going to like this but, maybe it would be for the best".

She looks at Gabriella confused. "What do you mean?, what have you been thinking about?"

Gabriella signs. "I was thinking about getting a tummy tuck, I know its dangerous but, I can't live like this anymore Shar, the name calling, the beatings I get from Troy, I cant live with that".

Sharpay signs and nods. "Ok, I will always be hear for you Gabriella, no matter what happens"

Gabriella smiles and hugs her. "Thanks for understanding Sharpay, im glad I've got a best friend like you"

Sharpay hugs back, then pulls away, smiles at her. "Same here gabs, I better get going, im going to be late for class and you know what Mrs Darbus gets like when your late". The girls hug before going there separate ways.

Gabriella was walking down the street on her way home, tears in her eyes, was she really going to go through with this, have a tummy tuck?, she couldn't help but think "I am doing the right thing, do I really want to do this". Yes she did, she needed to do it, not just so everyone would stop calling her fat but, for her to feel good about herself, she was an emotion wreak, being bullied hurt her physically and emotionally.

The next couple of days were a blur, Gabriella would sit in her bedroom all day not eating, not drinking, she would even ignore her mums calls from down stairs, the only person she would talk to was Sharpay, she broke up with Troy after catching him making out with some brunette haired slut in the halls, typical troy.

"Sweetie, you can't stay in there forever, you need to eat". Mrs Montez talked to her daughter, on the other side of her bedroom door.

She didn't reply, all she did was lay on her bed lifelessly, she hated being this way but, that's life isn't it?, hearing another small knock on the door, she got off of her bed and walked to her bedroom with her head low and opened it.

Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella shocked, she has never seen her this way before, it broke her heart she didn't even know what to do, she didn't know why she was the way she was, what would make her happy again. Her mother walked near her and hugged her tightly, while Gabriella cry's on her mothers shoulders hysterically.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?". her mother questioned her.

She looks at her mum and shakes her head. "I want a change mum, I don't want to be the girl that gets bullied, being called fat, I want to change" almost in a whisper. "I cant live like this anymore mum, I cant".

Mrs Montez looks at her daughter, and nods. "What do you want to do about it Gabriella?"

A Small smile crept on her face. "I want to get a tummy tuck, mum". Her mother was about to object when Gabriella spoke again cutting her off. "I know what the consequences are mum, and I've been about it a lot, I want to go through with it, please mum?, you have to understand".

Mrs Montez looks at her depressed daughter and signs. "Ok, but only on one condition".

Gabriella lets out a little giggle. "And what's that?"

"You get your butt downstairs and eat something, you haven't ate or drank in two days".

Gabriella smiles at her mother and nods, they walk down the stairs and have a nice quiet dinner, just mother and daughter, no interruptions and no intruders.

The next morning Gabriella's alarm went off, groaning while turning over to turn it off, she got out of her bed, and had a nice long shower, after showering she opens the bathroom door, walking out the steam from the bathroom following her, just walked to her dresser in a towel and picked out her clothes for the day, laying them on her bed she gets dressed and looks in the steamed mirror, wiping the mirror with her hand, she looks at herself and shakes her head in disgust. Today is the first day of going back to school after staying off for two days, she was kind of happy to go back, seeing Sharpay again, but another part of her didn't want to go back, because as soon as she walks through them halls, troy will start bullying her again.

Opening her bedroom door, she walked out while shutting it behind, walking down the stairs to smell bacon and eggs, her mum was cooking breakfast, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table, with her elbows resting on it, while her hands were over her face.

Mrs Montez looked around to see Gabriella sitting at the dining room table. "are you ok, darling?".

She looks up at her mum and gives her a small nod. "Yeah I guess, just scared about going back to school"

"Gabriella, everything will be ok, I promise" Mrs Montez smiled at her, insuring her.

Gabriella nods. "Well I hope so, have you phoned the doctors yet?"

Mrs Montez nods. "Ohh shoot I forgot to tell you about that, they fitted you on the list for tomorrow, we have to be there for 9.00am"

Gabriella's eyes glowed. "Really?, are you serious, im getting the operation tomorrow?"

Mrs Montez laughs at her daughter's happiness. "Yes Gabriella, your operation is tomorrow, don't forget to inform Sharpay, im sure she would want to know also"

Gabriella replied with a nod. "Sure mum, ill tell her when she picks me up". Hearing a Beep outside. "Ohh, she is hear, ill see you later mum". Gabriella gives her mum a kiss on the cheek and runs out of the door.

Heading towards a pink coverable, Gabriella waves at Sharpay and gets in the car, speeding off to East High school.

Sharpay turns to Gabriella quickly, then back to the road. "Are you ok, you seem abit…tense"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and signs. "I have a date for the tummy tuck Shar".

Sharpay nods, keeping her eyes on the road. "When is it then?"

"Tomorrow morning, at 9.00am". Gabriella looked out of the window, then at Sharpay.

Sharpay looks at Gabriella wide eyes, before turning her head back on the road. "So your really going through with this huh?"

Gabriella nods her head at Sharpay. "Yes I am, im not chickening out now Shar, I've come to far to give up now, im doing this, I want to do this"

The rest off the car ride was silent, not awkward, a comfortable silence, pulling up in the parking lot of East High, parking the car and getting out the girls walk through the doors of East High, linking arms they go to Gabriella's locker first so she can get her books out for the day, then walking to Sharpays locker straight after, everyone was staring at the two best friends walking down the hall, sniggering at Gabriella, while the guys whistle at Sharpay. Sharpay rolls her eyes, reaching her locker, to see Troy Bolton leaning against Sharpays locker, smirking at her.

"Sharpay, Baby". Troy ginned at Sharpay, pushing him self of the lockers as she walks closer.

"What the fuck do you want, Bolton?". Sharpay spat

"Baby, im sorry about what happened a few days ago, she forced herself on me, I couldn't do anything about it, she was to strong". He lied.

Gabriella scoffs.

Troy turns his attention to Gabriella, Glaring at her. "Shouldn't you be somewhere, eating cream cakes?"

Gabriella's eyes start to get watery. "Shut up, you fucking bastard".

Troy grew mad, Grabbing Gabriella by the throat and slamming her against her wall, he got right up in her face. "Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that".

Gabriella started to chock as his grip got tighter and tighter. Troy smirked as she started to go blue in the face, Sharpay just stood their shocked looking at her best friend, who was turning blue, her eyes started to close, She snapped out of it and lunged at troy trying to pull him off her, he wouldn't budge.

"TROY, GET THE FUCK OFF HER, SHE GOING BLUE, YOUR GOING TO KILL HER, LET GO, DAMN IT" she shouted fiercely.

Troy let go when Sharpay yelled at him, Gabriella falls to the floor unconscious, running to her side Sharpay cradles her head and starts screaming. "GABRIELLA, GABBY, SOMEONE HELP ME"

Everyone looked at her, and was shocked at what they saw, right in front of them was Gabriella Montez on Sharpays lap unconscious, while her best friend cries. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!"

One of the students ran off to get a teacher, still shocked of what they just saw. Troy looks down at Sharpay, and walks closer to her, kneeling down he holds her tightly against his chest, Sharpay pushes him off her and slaps him round the face. "Don't you fucking touch me, don't come any where near me again?, do you understand, leave me and Gabriella alone, I HATE YOU!"

He stands up, while holding his red cheek, he looks from Sharpay to Gabriella, feeling guilty. "Shar, Im really sorry I didn't mean to do that to her, just was pissing me off so much, I flipped, I guess I've kept all that anger since she came here".

Sharpay shakes her head. "Get lost troy, you shouldn't even be apologizing to me, you should be apologizing to Gabriella!"

Troy shakes his head. "Im sorry but, I cant do that, im not sorry for what I done to her, im sorry for what I done to you"

Well im not accepting it Troy, you hurt me". She spat.

Troy nods in understanding. "Ill see you later Sharpay"

Sharpay shakes her head as Troy walks down the hall, with his hands in his jeans pockets, running towards Sharpay Mrs Darbus looks at Gabriella and calls the Police Immediately.

Hearing Ambulance sirens Mrs Darbus and Sharpay carries Gabriella's limp body out of the school and into the parking lot where the ambulance was. The paramedics rush out of the van and takes Gabriella out of Mrs Darbus and Sharpays arms, and carries her bridle style to the ambulance, Sharpay hops in and they drive to the hospital. She looks over to Gabriella and whispers "Please be ok, Gabriella"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two hours since what happened with Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay was in the waiting room, playing with her fingers. She does that when she is nervous, upset, angry. "how could he do that to her? "Sharpay thought. Her head was spinning with questions. She wanted answers, she needed answers, how could someone that cruel do something like that to a girl who is pure, loving and friendly.

She stood up and walked near the room Gabriella was in, she looked in to see Gabriella laying peacefully on the bed, wires all over her, oxygen mask over her face to help her breathe, you could also see the bruising around her neck, it was horrible seeing her like that. She put her hand through her hair and signed.

The doors burst open to see a frantic Mrs Montez, running towards Sharpay. "Where is my baby, I want to see my baby girl"

Sharpay hugged Mrs Montez, she was crying hysterically, shaking in fear, Sharpay put her hand on her back trying to soothe her.

Mrs Montez pulled back and looked at Sharpay with tears in her eyes. "What happened Sharpay?"

Sharpay signed. "Mrs Montez, I think Gabriella should tell you when she wakes up, it isn't my place to say".

Mrs Montez nodded, Wiping her tears away. "Ok, have you heard anything from the doctor yet?"

Just as Sharpay was about to say no, the doctor walked up to them.

Gabriella is awake now if you want to go and see her, no drama though as she is extremely weak". The Doctor said before walking away.

Sharpay and Mrs walked into Gabriella's room. She was sat up drinking some water, smiling slightly at her Mother and Sharpay. Mrs Montez ran straight to her side and hugged her tightly. "Gabriella, what happened, who did this two you?"

Pulling away Gabriella looked at her mothers, red puffy eyes, "Should I tell her?". Gabriella's head was spinning with thoughts, she was going to lie. "I don't know what happened, I was at my locker, someone started strangling me but I couldn't see who It was, I must of blacked out from the shock".

Sharpay looked at Gabriella with wide eyes. Sharpay mouths "Why are you defending him?". Gabriella shook her head and looked towards her mum.

Not believing her, but drops it anyway. "Well, was there anyone in the halls, who might of saw?, I mean it's a school the halls would be packed with students"

Gabriella Scoffs. "Mum, even if anyone did see they wouldn't say who it was, they would just laugh, that's what Its like with me mum, I get bullied everyday".

Mrs Montez signs. "Well we will leave it for now but, we are going to find out who did this to you"

Gabriella nods. "Well I may as well stay in hospital, aren't I, because of me having that big operation tomorrow".

Mrs Montez nods. "About that, the doctors did say that you could have the operation today if you felt better but they left it up too you".

Gabriella smiles widely. "Yes, I want it done today, Please!"

Mrs Montez giggles. "Ok, Ill go find a doctor to let them know". Looks at Sharpay. "Keep an eye on her, ok"

Sharpay nods and smiles at Mrs Montez before walking out of the room, Sharpay walked over to Gabriella's bed side and smiled. "Why didn't you tell your mum about what Troy did Gabs?" Gabriella signed.

"Because I didn't want any trouble, my mum is under enough strain as it is, I don't want to put more pressure on her, because some looser wanted to practically kill me"

Sharpay nods in understanding. "Ok, but your going to have to tell her sometime Gabs". Gabriella looked at Sharpay and nodded.

Mrs Montez walked back in with the doctor by her side. "Ok Gabs, are you ready?"

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay then to her mum. "More than ever, lets do this"

Sharpay looked at her best friend worriedly. "Are you going to be ok?, I don't want to loose my best friend". On the verge of tears Sharpay ran over to Gabriella and hugged her tightly, Whispering in her ear. "I love you, best friend"

Hugging her back, Gabriella giggles. "I love you two, best friend, and im going to be ok, I promise, you get home and have some sleep, you look like crap"

The girls pull away and giggles, Sharpay nodded, saying her goodbyes she walked out of the room and out of the hospital. The doctor walked over to Gabriella's bed leaning down he unlocks the wheels, pushing it forward abit, getting behind the head board he began pushing the bed out of the door and into the long corridor, before reaching a door that says "OPERATION ROOM" , Mrs Montez opened the double doors for the doctor and he walked through with the bed.

"Ok, first of all I need you too keep still while I give you something that will make you go to sleep, which would be anaesthetic ". The doctor got the needle off the side of the desk, and looked at Gabriella. "This may sting a little" As the doctor put the needle in her arm, Gabriella started to shake in fear, what if something would happened?, what if I don't wake up?.

The doctor looked at a very sleepy Gabriella, looking at Mrs Montez. "She's fighting it"

Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and walked slowly towards her. "Don't fight it honey, it will just hurt more, you can do this". Mrs Montez hand met Gabriella's forehead, Stroking it gently, her eyes started to close. "That's it". Just as her mother said that, Gabriella was knocked out.

The Doctor looked at Mrs Montez. "You can wait in the waiting area just outside, it may take some time, but I will call you when its done"

Mrs Montez nodded and walked out of the operation room. Soon after the surgeons came walking down the halls in a long white, long sleeved, coat, with a logo on the side, which printed 'Lister Hospital", on the left hand side. They walked into the operation room.

After two hours of worry from her mother, pacing up and down biting her nails, the doctor walked through the double door of the surgery room, walking up to Mrs Montez, smiling. Mrs Montez looked at the doctor. "Is she ok?"

The doctor nodded smiling. "Yeah everything went fine, she woke up half way through but she fell back to sleep, you can go in and see her if you like, she's a bit dopey but that will soon wear off"

Mrs Montez smiled wide. "Thank you so much". Mrs Montez walked into the room and saw Gabriella laying on the bed, she walked over to her and hugged her gently, not hurting her. "Are you ok Gabs?"

Gabriella slowly nodded, in a crackly and tired voice." Yeah, im fine" Gabriella started closing her eyes.

Mrs Montez smiled at her daughter who was slowly falling back to sleep. "Go back to sleep dear, we will talk later". she kissed her forehead.

Three days after the operation Gabriella was eating, drinking, walking around, she was healing up quiet quickly.

Mrs Montez walked onto Gabriella's ward with Sharpay by her side, walking up a bit more further they reached Gabriella's Bed, Sharpay saw her and ran up to her, hugging her tightly, squealing. "GABS"

Gabriella Giggles and hugs her best friend. "SHAR"

Sharpay pulls away and looks at her smiling. "Are you ok?, did everything go ok?"

Nodding Gabriella replies. "Yep, everything went fine Shar, told you it would"

"Well that's good then, do you know when you come go home?"

"No, they haven't been to see me yet, they should be here soon"

Mrs Montez looked around and saw the doctors. "Im going to go ask the doc, ill be right back". Mrs Montez walked off and started talking to the doctor.

Sharpay nodded. "Well I got you a card, a few people at school signed it"

Sharpay hands the get well soon card over to Gabriella and she started to read it.

_Get well soon gabs, love you. Your best friend, Sharpay._

_Get well soon Gabriella, thinking of you. Taylor _

_Get well soon, Montez. Chad _

_Hope you get well soon, Gabriella. Taylor _

The only name that was missing was Troy, Gabriella shakes her head, he didn't even have the decency to sign a card. After what all he did to her?. His a stubborn and ignorant bastard.

"Every name is on here accept from one". Sharpay knew who she was talking about and signed.

"Gabriella about him, we are back together, he said he was sorry"

Gabriella's eyes grew, in disbelief. "Your what?. Gabriella stutters. "Y-you G-go back to him a-after what he did to me, ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Sharpay glared at Gabriella. "Don't talk to me like that Gabriella, I can go out with who ever the fuck I like". She Snapped.

Gabriella looks away from Sharpay. "Get out, Sharpay". Sharpay was about to say something, she turned to her and shouted. "GET OUT"

Sharpay shook her head and walked out. That was the first time the two girls ever had a argument, and it sickened Gabriella the fact it was over Troy fucking Bolton.

Over the past two months, Gabriella was home healing fine no scars what so ever, she loved the fact she could look herself in the mirror and smile. That wasn't all, everything has changed since that day the girls had a argument, Sharpay never came round after that, she was always with Troy, if she was in the streets she would totally ignore Gabriella, not only that Gabriella has changed, but not for the good.

Today was the first day of Gabriella going back to school, she was nervous yet very confident in her self. Walking out of the bathroom after a nice long shower Gabriella Montez walked towards her walk in wardrobe and looked to see what she could wear. She wanted to make a good impression on her first day back to school, make some guys heads turn. "Hmm, what to wear". Gabriella hummed. "Perfect", Gabriella smirked picking up her clothes and walking towards her bed she gets dressed.

Walking towards her mirror Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and grinned, she was wearing skinny black leather pants, a purple V neck top that was showing her cleavage a bit, with a short pink leather coat. 'She looked hot, she knew that', Gabriella walked to her dressing table and applied some make up and straightened her hair, no kinks what so ever, dead straight.

After doing her hair and make up and walked down the stairs to see her mum sitting in the living room. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella shocked. "oh my, Gabriella honey you look, gorgeous".

Gabriella Giggles. "Thanks mum"

Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella smiling. "Your salad is on the side honey"

Gabriella walked towards the kitchen, picking up her salad and her black leather bag, putting her salad in and pulled her bag over her arm, resting it on her slender shoulders. Flipping her hair. "Im going to school, ill see you later mum". she gives her mum a side hug and walks out of the door.

Gabriella pulled up at East High, in her new car her mum bought her, pulling up into a parking space she got out of the car, resting her feet on the solid pavement. Getting her bag out of the car, she shuts the door and walks towards the doors. Opening the doors everyone stopped what they was doing and looked at her in shock. Guys would give her wolf whistles and the girls would stare at her in envy. Walking into the school properly, she walks down the halls of East High swaying her hips, her long high heels clacking to a familiar beat, the guys couldn't help but run to the nearest toilets to take care of there business. She made them hard, maybe?

Grinning and winking at a few guys that were checking her out, she walks towards her locker and opens it. Only to be distracted by a guy that grabbed her ass, she turned around and was shocked at who she saw. Brown eyes meet blue…again.

He pushed her against the lockers gently, and whisper in the ear, huskily. "What's your name sexy ass?" he kisses her neck and she slightly moans as he finds her sweet spot.

Gabriella comes to her senses and pushes him off her. "You know who I am jackass, Gabriella, Gabriella Montez"

He looked at her shocked and starts to stutter. "B-but…yo…you..are…". Troy Gulps as he scans her body then back to her face. "Montez?"

She smirks at him and nods. "Yes, Bolton im back". Gabriella closes her locker and walks away swaying her hips.

Troy looks at the place where she was once standing, still shocked. 'What the hell just happened, and how the hell did she get so…hot'. Troy shook his head from them thoughts and walked to home room.

"Hey Troy, you ok?" Sharpay questioned Troy, while walking to home room with him.

"Did you know Montez was back?" Troy looked at her.

Sharpay smiled softly and shakes her head. "No I didn't, were did you see her?"

Troy shrugs. "I saw her at her locker, she's very…different, I didn't even know it was her"

Sharpay looks at him confused as they walked into home room. "What do you mean by, different?"

Troy points at Gabriella. "Look for yourself, im going to talk to Chad".

Sharpay Turned around to see Gabriella talking to some guy that was on the basketball team, it seemed to her that she was flirting with him. She looked down at her and was shocked. 'maybe Troy was right, she has changed'. she walks over to Gabriella and taps her shoulder, Gabriella turns around.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella looked at her.

Sharpay smiled and looked at her. "Gabriella, long time no see"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah well that was you, after that little argument we had you never come and saw me after that, are you even still with him?"

Sharpay shakes her head. "No, im going to with Jared now"

Gabriella smiled wide and hugged her. "oh my god, im so happy for you, you have liked him for ages now"

Sharpay smiles sweetly and hugs her back. "Yep, and im finally happy, the only thing I need now is my best friend back"

Gabriella pulls back and giggles. "Well that could be arranged"

Sharpay Grins at her. "You have changed so much Gabriella, you look more confident, more talkative and most of all. Sharpay whispers in her ear. "You have your flirt on".

Gabriella giggles and shrugs. "What can I say?, I've changed, so watch out boys"

Sharpay and Gabriella laugh, just then Mrs Darbus walks in and looks at Gabriella. "Welcome back Miss Montez". She Nods at her and walks to her desk.

Everyone looked at Gabriella shocked. They didn't know that it was Gabriella, accept from Sharpay and Troy. The guys thought she has gotten…hot.

Mrs Darbus shouted. "Ok class, sit down, Miss Evans sit in your sit"

Sharpay rolls her eyes and sits in her seat. Gabriella giggles and mumbles 'nothing changes'. Sharpay heard her and nods at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Darbus was talking to the class when Gabriella felt a light kick on her chair, she turns around to see a smirking Troy, she glares at him and looks straight ahead to the teacher. She felt something fall at the back of her seat, she turned in her seat a bit and saw a note laying on her seat. She picked it up and red it…

_Looking hot in them leather jeans Montez, meet me on the roof top at free period. Troy _

Gabriella turned round and looked at Troy who was grinning, shakes her head and replies.

_Fuck you Bolton, Im not meeting you anywhere! _

She turned around and chucked it on Troy's desk, he opened the note, red it and replies.

_I would love to fuck you, id get them sexy jeans off of you before you can say, troy. Meet me there Montez, or I will kill you this time. _

He chucked it at her head, she turned around and glared at him. She picked it up, red it and gulped 'or I will kill you this time'. that's all what was spinning in her head., she replies.

_Whatever, ill meet you at the roof top in free period, don't even bother trying anything else Ill chop your balls off._

Gabriella handed it to troy and turned around in her seat, Troy red it and grinned, 'Ohh I will be trying something alright' He thought. The bell rings and everyone shoots out of there seats and walks to first period. Gabriella and Sharpay walked out of home room together.

"Are you coming to my party tonight Gabs?" Sharpay questioned.

"Totally, I think it would do me some good". Gabriella replies grinning.

"Whoa, look at you, miss party girl, you sure have changed Gabs".

"Well what can I say, this operation changed me, and for the better I think". Gabriella and Sharpay giggled while all the guys stare at Gabriella with hungry eyes.

"Right, we better go to class, ill see you at lunch".

Gabriella nodded. "Alright, ill see you later".

The girls hug and they go there separate ways. At free period Gabriella walks up to the roof top to see Troy sitting at on the bench grinning at her. "I didn't think you would show up". Gabriella walks towards him and sits on the bench with him. She looks at him and shrugs. "Well I did, so what do you want?".

Troy looked at her properly and he lost his breathe. _she looked beautiful, her hair was dead straight, her breasts were moulded perfectly, her ass looked great in them jeans, her body was perfect, them curves!, I bet she would be good in bed, Troy snap out of it, that's Montez you are thinking about,_ He was snapped out of his thoughts by Gabriella snapping her fingers in his face. "Woohoo Troy you there?"

Troy snapped out of it, blushing. "What?"

Gabriella frowned and looked at him weirdly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, im fine" Troy snapped.

Gabriella puts her hands up in surrender. "Ok, no need to snap at me, what do you want?"

Troy looked at her and smirks, he whispers in her ear huskily, while biting her ear gently. "Isn't that obvious, I want you". Gabriella looked at him shocked, then started laughing. "What's so funny?" Troy looked at her confused.

Still laughing. "You nearly had me then, I cant believe you turned round and said that to me, your such a liar and I wouldn't want you anyway, especially after what you done to me" Gabriella shakes her head and starts to stand up when she got pulled down by Troy.

Troy looks at her and starts to lean in, he captures her lips in a fiercely kiss, Gabriella tried pushing him away but he was to strong, so she gave in. she kisses him back, there lips moved perfectly together, Troy licked her bottom lip and begged for entrance, she gladly accepted, slipping his tongue into her mouth while he roams around inside, licking every sweet spot, she tasted divine. Getting into the kiss more Gabriella grabs his face and brings him closer to her, Troy grins against her lips and moved from her lips down her jaw line, focusing on her neck, he sucks and bites her neck gently, leaving a mark on her neck.

Gabriella moves her head to the side so he gets better access, he finds her sweet spot and moans. "Troy".

Troy smirks as she moans in his ear. "Tell me you want me Gabriella". He goes back to kissing her on the lips. He pulls away, they lean there foreheads against each other trying to catch there breathes.

Gabriella starts breathing heavily. "N-n-no I don't want you". She starts to get her breath back. "This was a mistake, this cant happen again, Troy". Gabriella turns around and runs off.

"Gabriella, Wait". He shouted. but it was to late, she was already gone. "DAMN IT" He signs and walks down the stairs.

At lunch Gabriella met up with Sharpay and they walked towards the loud cafeteria, opening the doors, the girls walked in ,got there lunch and walked towards a table, sat there was a girl with light brown hair and green eyes, she was quiet short she was wearing a knee length denim skirt, with a white v neck top saying 'Im taken', the other girl had chocolate skin, brown eyes and black hair, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a white top. The girls walked up to them and sat at the table.

"Hey girls, this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is Taylor, the girl who wrote in your get well soon card" She points at the chocolate skinned girl and Gabriella waves. "And this is Kelsi, she extremely quiet".

Gabriella looks at the girls and smiles. "Hey girls", Gabriella smiles at Kelsi.

Taylor smiles. "Hey Gabriella"

Kelsi smiles shyly. "Heya"

The girls chatted, laughed, joked they was getting on extremely well. Gabriella looked at the jock table to see Troy making out with some blonde bimbo, Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at the girls. "His never going to change is he?" The girls look at her confused.

"What do you mean?, who will never change?, Sharpay questioned.

Gabriella looks from Troy to Sharpay. "Bolton, Who else?" all the girls turned round and all rolled there eyes. "sucking faces as pure usual". Sharpay shakes her head.

Troy heard his name being mentioned, he pulled away from the blonde hair girl with blue eyes, who was currently sitting on his lap, he looked around to see the girls staring at him in disgust, he grinned as soon as he saw Gabriella looking at him, he pushed the girl off his lap and walked towards the girls. "TROYSIE, where are you going?" Troy cringed, he hated when she screamed. _I wouldn't mind Gabriella screaming my name, her being under him, moaning his name while he fucks her._ Troy snap out of it, he shook his head from them thoughts and reached to where Gabriella and the girls were. "who said my name?" the girls looked at him shocked.

"You heard us?" Gabriella looked at him closely

Troy nodded grinning. "Yes, yes I did, what were you saying then Montez, about how good ou-" Gabriella covered his mouth and he mumbled in her hand before licking it. Gabriella pulls her hand back in disgust. " You did not just lick my hand, im going to have to get checked out now, I don't know where your tongue has been". wiping her hand on her jeans.

Troy looks at her and frowns. "You know where my tongue has bee-" Gabriella covers his mouth again. "Will you shut up Troy, and just walk away". Gabriella glares at him and takes away her hand from his mouth.

Troy puts his hand on his heart. "Are you ashamed of what happened Gabriella?, because when we kissed you seemed to really enjoy it". Troy smirks at Gabriella's and her friends shocked faces. "Ohh, didn't she tell you?, we made out on the roof top at free period, as I recall she was like "Ohh troyy". Gabriella glares at him and looks at Sharpay.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella shocked. "Y-you kissed him?"

Gabriella nods ashamed. "I didn't mean it, it just happened it was the biggest mistake I ever made!, I tried pulling him off but he was too strong, Shar you have to believe me…please"

Sharpay signed and weakly smiles. "I believe you Gabs, I know what Troy is like he is very" She looks at Troy. "Forceful" She flipped her hair and turned to Gabriella.

Troy looked at Gabriella and gulps. "Gabriella, I need a word with you, Now"

Gabriella looks at him and signs, getting up from her seat. "Ill be back in a bit guys". Troy and Gabriella walk off.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the double doors and into the corridor, Troy grabs her arm, pushes her against the lockers and forces himself on her, he looks at her with lust and darkness in his eyes. He wanted Gabriella right here, right now, he wanted to feel her beneath him moaning his name as he plunges in side of her hard and fast. "What the hell was that back there Montez?

Gabriella tried pushing him off her but it was pointless she couldn't budge him at all, she looks at him and hisses. "Get your filthy hands off me"

Troy looked at her and put her hands above her head, gripping her wrists tightly. "Don't talk to me like that, u piece of shit!, I said what was that back there?"

Gabriella gulps she looks into his eyes to see want, need, lust, anger, confusion. She didn't know how he felt, but she knew one thing she wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon. "What do you mean?"

Troy shakes his head slightly. "You know exactly what im talking about Gabriella, In the cafeteria, I thought you liked what happened between us, and what do you mean by a mistake?. It wasn't a mistake Gabriella, and you know it"

Gabriella scoffed and looked at him. "You have no idea do you?, it was a mistake, I don't believe I kissed someone who nearly fucking killed me" Gabriella starts to sob. "You really hurt me Troy, physically and emotionally, but you know what? Whatever we had or whatever you would call it, im done, im done with this" she whispers. "I don't want you anywhere near me Troy"

Troy looks at her shocked, he broke her physically and emotionally?. "Gabriella I-"

She shakes her head. "What your sorry?, sorry for hurting me, sorry for calling me names, sorry for nearly killing me, don't bother Troy, just let me go and let me get on with my life"

Gabriella was right he thought, he let go of her and she walked away slowly not looking back once, Troy put his hands in his pockets and licked his dry lips, what have I done?, he shakes his head and walks off with his head low.

After school the girls walked into the parking lot talking about Sharpays party.

"So are you guys coming to my party tonight right, its going to be so much fun". Sharpay stated happily.

"Im defiantly coming, Shar" Gabriella answered.

"Me too, I love your party's". Taylor answered giggling

Sharpay looked at Kelsi. "Are you coming Kels?"

Kelsi shakes her head. "I cant I kind of got a date tonight". She blushes

All the girls go wide eyed. "Really with who?" Taylor questioned.

"With Jason". she answered blushing.

"Awww that's so cute Kels, good luck" Gabriella replied.

The girls all walk in silence to Gabriella's car. Reaching her car Gabriella turns around hugs the girls and gets in her car. "Shar, are you still captain of the cheerleaders?"

Sharpay nods smiling, "Yeah, Why?"

Gabriella grins. "I was thinking of joining, you know, work out a bit"

Sharpay giggles and smiles. "Your already on the team Gabs, I think you would make a great cheerleader"

Gabriella smiles. "Thanks Shar, right I better go ill see you guys later" the girls say bye to Gabriella as she drives off. Pulling up outside her house, she gets out of the car, locking it behind, she walks slowly to her front door, while rummaging through her bag for her keys. "Damn it, I do this every time", she mumbles to her self, going deeper in her bag she finds them and takes them out, unlocking her front door, she walks in, shuts the door behind her, throwing her bag on the dining table, she walks into the kitchen to see her mum cooking…again.

"Hey mum, why are you doing dinner so early?" Gabriella looked confused.

Mrs Montez looks at her daughter and smiles. "Hey honey, we have our next door neighbours coming round for dinner today, so go upstairs and get ready"

Gabriella shakes her head. "Mum I cant, im going round Sharpay tonight"

Mrs Montez grins. "Your friends with Sharpay again?". Gabriella nods. "I tell you what, we will have dinner then you can go round Sharpays after ok?" Gabriella signs and nods. "So how was your first day back at school?".

Gabriella shrugs and smiles. "It was good I guess, made loads more friends"

Mrs Montez smiles widely, "Oh, that's great honey, well you better go and get changed, our neighbours are going to be round soon".

Gabriella nods at her mother. "Ok, well im going to get ready, but ill get in my party clothes, Sharpays having a little welcome back party for me". Gabriella lied.

Mrs Montez nods, thinking she was telling the truth. "Ok honey that's fine, ill call you when they are hear"

Gabriella nods and runs up stairs, in her room shutting the door and collapsing on her bed. "Wow, what a day" Gabriella signs and lays on her side.

With the Bolton's

Troy was in his bedroom talking to Chad on the phone while, laying on his bed. "So did you see Gabriella dude?, I have to say, she has gotten so hot, I would bang her". Chad chuckles. Troy glares through the phone at him. How dare he say that about my girl. "Yeah, I saw her dude, same here I mean did you see her ass in them black jeans". Troy drooled just thinking about her. "Yeah I saw man, damn she was hot, are you going to Sharpays party tonight?". Chad questioned him.

Troy signs. "Yeah man, im just going to be a bit late, I've got to go with my mum and dad, we have been invited round for dinner". Troy rolls his eyes.

"Alright, well don't pout man, they might have a hot daughter u could nail". Chad chuckles on the other side of the line.

Troy chuckles. "Well I hope so man, I getting bored with her cheerleader". Chad chuckles. "Ill see you later man, I got to get ready". they both say there byes and hang up


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella was in her bedroom listening and humming to her favourite song. While getting ready for this meal and Sharpay party. Looking in the mirror she slid her hands down her clothes and smiled. She was wearing a black mini shirk and a white V neck top, at the back of the top was printed "Naughty girl". she looked absolutely gorgeous, her perfect curled hair laying perfectly on her shoulders, she had make up on but not loads of it, she was wearing white eye shadow, a little foundation and blusher, eye liner and glossy lip gloss, she looked perfect. She started singing and dancing around her room as soon as another song came on.

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, coz girl without you, all this is pointless, don't matter about the fast cars, money and success, Its breaking my heart to, living without you, forget about the hard times, final the breakout. _

While Gabriella was singing her heart out she didn't hear her mother shouting her, Mrs Montez turned to the young man with, brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. "Why don't you go out and see her, she is upstairs, it's the first door on the left". the boy nods and walks up the stairs.

_Baby girl I just cant live my life without you. Im so used to you I know everything about you, ill understand if you wanna forget, but later on down the line, I know you will regret it. _

The boy got near the bedroom and stopped as soon as he heard the girl singing, she had a beautiful voice, it was like a siren to him. He slowly opened the door and saw the girl dancing around and singing, he chuckled silently at her, and leaned against the door frame. The back of her was amazing, the way her hips swayed with the music, it was enough for him to melt, and her ass looked so nice in that mini skirt, it was tight he loved it.

_Ohh baby, don't make this to be the end, I don't want to go back to just being your friend. We gotta stick together, we got to the stage till we're arguing who's right and who's wrong. _

Gabriella felt someone watching her, so she turned around to see…Troy Bolton, leaning against the door frame looking at her. She quickly turned the stereo off and looked at him "What the hell are you doing here, and how long have you been standing there?"

Troy smirked. "What am I doing here?, well by the looks of it I've been invited round yours for dinner, and for the answer of your other question, about 5 minutes"

Gabriella looked away and blushed. "Ohh right, well what are you doing up here?"

Troy shrugs and pushes himself off the door frame and puts his hands in his pockets. "Your mum wanted me to come up here and meet you, she did shout but you didn't hear her"

Gabriella Lifts her head up and makes an O shape. Troy looked at her again and licked his lips lustfully, she looked totally hot in that short mini skirt, if he could he would just walk straight up to her, rip them clothes off and fuck her senseless, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Gabriella gasps gently at what he was wearing. He was wearing a navy blue t shirt and navy blue jeans, his hair was all slicked back, he looked so sexy. She looked at him to see he was checking her out. "Like what you see?". Gabriella grins.

Troy looked and nods. "I defiantly do, I don't believe after two months you came back looking hot as hell, and if you saw you correctly, you was also checking me out, so I should be asking the same thing, do you like what you see?"

Gabriella gulped at the sexiness in his voice and shrugs. "Maybe I was maybe I wasn't, got a problem with that?" She flirted.

Troy looks at her with wide eyes was she flirting with him, yes that was defiantly flirting. "No not at all, you can look at me all you want, baby" he flirted back smirking.

Gabriella rolls her eyes. "Are you going to Sharpay party, later?" resting her hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

Troy nods. "Yeah im going after here, what about you?"

Gabriella nods. "Same here, well Im going downstairs, you coming?"

Troy nods and follows Gabriella out of the door, slapping her ass as she walks, she turns around and he holds his hands up in defence, she glares at him and walks down the stairs. Two hours after eating, laughing talking Gabriella and Troy left for the party, together, when they got there the party was in full swing, people were outside making out, being sick, starting fights it was madness, they walk in together and looks around. Gabriella shouts at Troy through the music. "Im going to find Sharpay, ill see you later". Troy nods and Gabriella walks away to find Sharpay, Troy felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see…Chad.

"So man, you and Montez?, very nice". Chad Grins.

"Noo, theres no me an Montez what so ever, we just came together because I had dinner over at her house". Troy shrugged.

"Ohh right man, so she was the next door neighbour" Troy nods. "So did you get any?". Chad grins.

Troy pushes Chad and chuckles, "Fuck off man, no I didn't get any, but Im getting some tonight that's for sure" Troy smirks at all the girls at the party. "There's a lot of girl I can choose from, maybe even a threesome" Troy licks his lips while Chad chuckles.

"You got it, dude". They do there secret handshake, and they go and get some drinks.

Gabriella found Sharpay and Taylor at the bar, she walks over to them and sits on the stool. "Hey girls, you look great"

Sharpay and Taylor looked at Gabriella and smiled. "Hey Gabs"

Sharpay looked at her outfit. "Wow gabs you look, hot!" Sharpay giggles.

Gabriella giggles. "Thanks Shar you too, you both look gorgeous"

Jared walked over and slipped his arms around Sharpay from behind and kissed her head. "Hey baby, you wanna dance?"

Sharpay nodded in excitement, walking towards the dance floor, she started grinding on him. Gabriella and Taylor laugh and start talking until some one else interrupted them. "Hey Taylor you wanna dance?" Taylor looked around to see Chad standing there smiling, Taylor nodded quickly and walked with Chad to the dance floor, _ohh that's nice, Shar goes off first now Tay, what now?._

A husky voice was heard behind her, the voice she hated so much, the voice that haunted her in her nightmares "You wanna dance, baby" she turned around and groaned. It was Troy.

Gabriella shakes her head. "I don't think so, go find someone else to dance with who actually likes you, maybe you will get some tonight"

He chuckled in her ear, whispering. "Come on babe, don't be like that its just one dance, I promise, you know you want to". he started kissing the back of her neck.

Gabriella pulls herself away. "Troy I said no, end of, anyway that hot guy over there seems to be checking me out, soo.." Gabriella stands up. "See you later Troy" She struts her stuff over to a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, Troy burns holes in the back of her head as she starts talking to the guy, who was also on the basketball team, she was giggling and he was smirking. Troy mumbles to himself "ill be having words with him tomorrow". he walks off and grabs the first blonde hot hair girl he could see and dragged her up the stairs with him. He needed to let off some steam after what just happened with Gabriella. She looks at Troy who was dragging some girl up the stairs and into the nearest bedroom, she shakes her head and starts talking to the basketball guy again. "You wanna dance?" She grinned. "Sure" they walk to the dance floor and she start grinding dangerously against him.


	6. Chapter 6

She kissed him fiercely on the lips, he responds straight away, taking off his navy blue t shirt she starts giving him butterfly kisses down his chest, in fast motion, making him groan in pleasure, she reached his lips and kissed him again, bending down she takes off his jeans and boxers, leaving him naked, she pushes him on the bed and crawls on top of him, handcuffing him to the bed, 'fuck this girl Is kinky', troy thought as she starting attacking his mouth. "Tell me what you want, baby?"

Troy looked at her and smirks. "Suck my dick, bitch" the girl nods and slowly travels down his body kissing him all over, reaching his cock, she grabs hold of his manhood and starts, to suck hard and fast, troy tried braking free from the handcuffs, but he couldn't, damn it. He just wanted to fuck her, "Get up here, now". the girl stops sucking him off and crawls up to him again, as she went to takes his handcuffs off, the door bursts wide open.

Two people come through the door half naked, the girl was only in a black lace bra and black lace knickers and the guy only had his boxers on, they kissed fiercely, the guy lifted the girl up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, the guy started kissing her neck hungrily, while the girl moans.

"Do you mind, WE are trying to fuck here, go find somewhere else" Troy said irritated.

The girl and the boy stopped kissing and looked at the two people that was laying on the bed, the girl was the co captain of the East High cheerleaders, proper slut, and the guy sounded very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it, Gabriella jumped off of the guy and turned around at the naked couple shocked. "Troy?" She said in disgust.

"Gabriella", Troy peaked from behind the girls head to see Gabriella, only in her underwear and bra. _wow, she looks hot in just her bra and knickers,. _"What the fuck are you doing?"

Gabriella giggles and looks at the guy then back to Troy. "What does it look like Troy I was going to do the same thing you was going to do…fuck". Gabriella smirks as his face hardened.

"No you are not, get your clothes back on and go home". Troy snapped, talking to her like a 5 year old. She has some nerve fucking him, if she was going to fuck anyone that would be me.

Gabriella frowned. "Who the hell do you think you are, your not my father, I can fuck who ever the fuck I want, lets go Jamie". Gabriella looked towards Jamie, he nodded and they left. Troy tried getting up but he couldn't he remembered he was handcuffed to the bed.

"Get these fucking handcuffs off me now, I need to go". he hisses at the girl, and she immediately uncuffs him, he shoots out of the bed gets his clothes back on, and runs down the stairs leaving the naked girl on the bed. He started looking for Gabriella but she was no where to be seen, he walked over to Chad. "Dude, do you know where Gabriella went?"

Chad turned around and chuckled. "Yeah, she went home with Jamie, they got pretty heated down here, and she was in black lace bra and black lace knickers, damn she is fine, I bet Jamie will get some off her tonight"

Troy glared at him and walked away. He ran to his car, got in and drove to Gabriella's, he got out of the car and ran towards the door, banging, he didn't get no answer, he went into her back garden up the tree and onto he balcony, he tried looking through her window but it was too steamy, he looked in properly to see… Jamie onto of Gabriella fucking her, her hands sliding through his damp hair, arching her back in a sexy manner, Troy looked down and back up again as he heard her screaming Josh's name. he looked disgusted through the window and jumped off her balcony, landing on his feet, he walked to his car, got in and drove home.

The next morning at school Gabriella was getting her books out of her locker when she felt someone turn her around and pushed her forcefully against the lockers, she looked up to see who it was, he had dark eyes, full with anger and sadness. "You fucked him last night, didn't you?"

Gabriella rolls her eyes and looks at him. "So what if I did, you do it all the time".

Troy looked at her with a hard face, moving her hair from her neck she flinched at his touch, there was a hickey, he branded her, I going to fucking kill him. "You let him brand you?"

Gabriella signs and nods. "We are dating now Troy, he asked me last night"

Troy lets go of her in shock and disbelief. "Your going out with Jamie?"

Gabriella nods smiling. "Yes Troy, Im dating Jamie, isn't that great"

Troy nods sarcastically. "Yes, that's really great, Gabriella"

"Why are you getting all stressed over it, its not like im yours, maybe we made out a few times, but that doesn't mean anything Troy, I would just be some girl who reached the fucked list of Troy Bolton".

"What are you talking about Gabriella, you wouldn't be on my fucked list, I don't even have one" Troy looked at her confused.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, he could be so dumb sometimes. "Troy, just get over it im with someone now, you don't like it, then that's just life isn't it?" Gabriella walks away.

Troy glared at the site of Gabriella and Jamie all over each other outside Mrs Darbus room. He shook his head and smirks, he had a plan, a plan to get Gabriella Montez, and make her his. "Game on, Jamie Tyler" he mumbles and walks into home room ignoring the couple that was making outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella and Josh walks into homeroom and sits in there seats, Troy turns from Chad and looks at Gabriella smirking. _your going to be mine soon Gabriella Montez real soon._ She looks at him and smiles before turning back to the front of the class, troy grins. After homeroom Gabriella walks out and starts walking to first period when she hears someone shouting her name. 'GABRIELLA'. She turns around to see her best friend running towards her, reaching her Sharpay grabs her arm trying to catch her breath. 'Gabs, where are you going?'

Gabriella looked at her confused. 'Im going to first period, Shar'

Sharpay shakes her head and grins. 'No your not, your coming with me' Sharpay drags Gabriella and starts running towards her destination.

Gabriella being pulled shouts. 'SHAR, where are we going?'

Sharpay ignores her, reaching her destination, she pushes the double door and lets go of Gabriella's arm, walks over to the bleaches and picks up a gym bag and gives It to her. 'Go change'.

Gabriella looked around confused then looked at the bag. "Shar, why are we in the gym? And what's in this bag?"

Before Sharpay could answer, the double doors get pushed open, to see half of the cheerleading squad walk into the gym with there cheerleading clothes on, they wore a red tank top with white words that spelt 'WILDCATS' printed in the middle, and red short skirts. 'That's what's in the bag' Sharpay grins and walks over to the girls. 'Go get changed Gabs'

Gabriella signs and walks into the changing rooms, she opens the red gym bag and pulls out a red skirt and a red tank top, she pulls off her top and picks up the red tank top pulling it over her head, she grabs the hem of the top and pulls it down, taking off her trousers she steps out of them and grabs the skirt, she signs stepping into the skirt and pulling it up, she turns towards the mirror, smiles then runs out of the changing room to meet eyes with half of the basketball team. _ohh shit._ Gabriella signs as she sees the blue eyed boy that put her through so much misery making out with one of the cheerleaders, heather I think her name is. Gabriella shakes her head and walks over to Sharpay and Taylor. 'Why didn't you tell me, half of the basketball team would be here' Sharpay and Taylor turned around shocked.

'Wow Gabs, you look hot' Sharpay giggles.

'Yeah, you look gorgeous Gabs'

Gabriella blushes and smiles at them. 'Thanks girls, so you didn't answer my question why are we here? And what is the basketball team doing here?

Sharpay smiles. 'Because we have to practice for the championship next week, we are against west high, they are really good they beat us last year, and took home the trophy, this year we are bringing the trophy and as for the basketball team, they always sit at the bleachers and watch us'. She rolls her eyes'

Gabriella nods. 'Oh right, Well what are we waiting for?, lets get started'

Sharpay turns to the girls who was talking to the basketball team. 'COME ON GIRLS'

The girls all say bye to the boys and walk towards Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella. One of the girls frowns at Gabriella. "What the hell is she doing here?, she's not on the cheerleading squad", Gabriella looks at the girl and smirks as she realises that's the girl that fucked troy that night at the party. "Well as a matter of fact I am on the cheerleading squad, and there's nothing you can do about it". The girl glares at Gabriella and turns to Sharpay. "Why is she on this squad?, she didn't even earn it, all of us girls did' All the girls nodded agreeing with her.

One of the girls spoke up. 'Heather is right, Sharpay we all earned a spot on the team, Gabriella didn't'"

As Sharpay stepped forward at say something Gabriella pulled her back and looks at her. 'Shar, its ok, if they want me to earn a spot on the team so be it'. Gabriella shrugs and walks backwards in abit, Sharpay looks at her confused, Gabriella smirks at her and does a two back flip, landing on her feet she does the splits and hears the girls cheering for her. The guys looked at Gabriella shocked, slowly walking over to the bleachers. Chad whispers to Troy. 'Bladdy hell, is has defiantly got athletic, I wonder if she's athletic in bed' Chad wiggles his eyes brows and Troy shakes his head. 'Shut up, dude' Troy looks at Gabriella as she walks towards the girls, they all hug her accept from Heather all she done was glare. 'That doesn't mean anything. it takes a lot to be a cheerleader, not just do a few back flips and be done with it, we don't play like that'

Gabriella signs and looks at Heather. 'Shut up, you don't even know me, bitch please I could kill you if we had a one on one cheer contest' Gabriella smirks as her face hardens while Sharpay and Taylor giggle silently.

'Pleasee, you could never beat me, im better than all of you put together'. Heather smirks and turns to Troy and shouts. 'Im not only good at cheerleading, am I troysie' Troy turns to her and smirks, giving her thumbs up he turns to Chad who was looking at him in disgust. 'What did I do?'. Chad shakes his head and turns away.

Gabriella rolls her eyes and grins. 'well all you have to do is ask Jamie how good I am, considering I had sex with him last night'. Smirking wider as Heather glares, she knew Heather liked Jamie but she never showed it. 'Fuck you bitch' Gabriella shrugs and turns to Sharpay. 'Let get started'


	8. Chapter 8

After cheerleading practice the girls were sitting at the bleachers talking while the guys play basketball. Gabriella looked at Troy while he slam dunks the ball into the net, he turns to her and winks, she blushes and turns away. "Why are you blushing?" Sharpay looks at Gabriella confused.

Gabriella's eyes go wide_ shit shit shit damn Troy Bolton._ She stutters. "I.I. Josh pointed at me then he scored, like he took a basket for me?. Sharpay and the girls looked at her in awe, while Heather didn't look amused at all, she gets up and walks off in a huff, distracting Troy from his basketball game, she turns him around pulls him close and kisses him fiercely, immediately responding he drops the orange ball and wraps his arms around her waist. Gabriella looks at them in disgust, she then turns to see Josh walking towards her, she smiles widely and runs up to him, he holds his arms out and picks her up while her legs wrap around her waist, they lean in and kiss.

Josh pulls apart puts her down, chuckles. "Wow, what is that for?" Gabriella shrugs and smiles. "I missed you" Josh grins and kisses her again.

Troy pulls back and looks towards Gabriella and josh who was heavily making out, he frowns and walks away from Heather. "BABY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She screams. He rolls his eyes and carries on walking towards them, he reaches and tips Gabriella on her shoulder causing her to pull away she looks at him and frowns. "Bolton, what do you want?" she turns and puts her arms around Josh's waist while he pulls her closer in a protective way she looks at Josh and smiles before turning back to Troy waiting for him to answer. Troy smirks at this. "well I was wondering if you wanted to do a repeat of the other night, you know me, you in the bedroom". Gabriella's eyes went wide at his lie as Josh pushes Gabriella away and glares at her. "h-he fucked you". Gabriella shakes her head fiercely. "no, no, he is lying I would never touch him, not after what he did to me". Josh shakes his head. "were over Gabriella". he starts walking away. "JOSH, I NEVER SLEPT WITH TROY". he just ignored her and walked out of the gym doors.

Gabriella starts getting teary and looks at Troy. "you fucking dickhead, I never slept with you". Troy grins devilishly and pulls her close to him. "I know you didn't but, he needed to know your mine, all mine do you understand me?". Gabriella shakes her head and pushes him way falling to the ground. "I am not yours Troy and I never will be, so get the fuck over it, ALRIGHT?" Gabriella turns around and stomps out of the gym trying to find Josh. Troy looks around to see everyone staring at him. "Go back to what you are doing, nothing to see here". He glares at the gym full of students and they all go back to what they are doing. Troy walks out of the gym and looks around for Gabriella.

Gabriella walks towards her locker and leans her back against it, _damn Troy Bolton, fucking dickhead saying we slept together, not that would mind but.. Gabriella stop it, you hate Troy Bolton what he did to you. _She was snapped out of her thoughts by a blue eyed boy putting his hands at each side of her head leaning in and whispers in her ear. "Gabriella, im sorry". he pulls back and looks at her pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. Gabriella signs and shakes her head. "Troy I can't forgive you for what you did to me, it hurt me so much, give me some time", she looks down and whispers "please". Troy lifts her head up and leans in capturing her lips In a passionate kiss. Getting into the kiss Gabriella snakes her arms round his neck and pulls him closer to her, licking her lip begging for entrance, as soon as Gabriella opens her mouth Troy's tongue darts in and roams around her mouth, licking and sucking sweet part in her mouth. Gabriella moans and drags him to towards the janitors closet, still kissing Troy lifts her up while she wraps her legs round his waist, he staggers towards the closet and opens the door, pushing her against the wall again, Gabriella groans, grabbing the hem of Troy's shirt pulling it up breaking the kiss for two seconds, before reconnecting she pulls it over his head and chucks it to the ground, Troy puts her down, grabbing her t shirt he pulls it off quickly and goes back to kissing her, fiercely, hungrily, lustfully, enjoying the moment they are having, he leaves her red puffy lips and goes to work on her neck, sucking her neck gently Gabriella moans softly. As he was about to take her jeans off, there was talking outside the janitors closet, they both stop and quickly put there clothes back on.

Gabriella looks at Troy wide eyed and whispers. "shh". Troy nods and signs._ this might have been the only time I could of shown her how I feel, now some dumbass interrupted us I wont get that chance again. _as Troy was thinking Gabriella was listening from inside of the closet what the person was saying, a mans voice was heard. "have you seen Troy?". another man answered. "no I haven't, have you seen Gabriella?_"._ Gabriella's eyes went even wider as she realizes the voice; its was Josh.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella looks at Troy who is smirking. "What are you smirking at?, this is not funny". Gabriella hisses as Troy shrugs. "It kind of is, your in here with your worse enemy while your boyfriend is outside talking to Chad by the sounds of it". Troy whispers. She glares at him. "Oh well ill just talk to her later, talk to you later man". As Gabriella hears Josh's and Chad footsteps walking away from the closet she signs in relief reaching for the door knob Troy pulls her back.

"Where are you going?, we haven't finished what we started, now come here". Troy whispers huskily in her ear while kissing her neck. She moans slightly and pulls away. "Troy no, this is wrong, I love Josh" Lying through her teeth Gabriella walks out of the door without looking at Troy once she walks down the halls of East High with her head held high. _She loves him?, she cant! Gabriella Montez is mine and always will be. _Troy tried convincing himself that she was his but really he knew she wasn't no matter what he does. He walks out of the door his addiction walked out of and door the halls.

Later that night Gabriella opened her bedroom door after having dinner downstairs with her mother, slamming the door shut she signed and lazily walked over to her bed laying on the bed she turned over on her back and put her arms behind her head.

Looking around her bedroom, she signed again and picked up the laptop that was laying beside her, leaning up right she opened it and turned on the button at the top of the laptop, tapping impatiently on the laptop she wrote in her password, one minute later scrolling down to the msn sign, she clicks on it, waiting a minute the msn screen come up and logged herself in.

Looking at all her contacts she clicks on a familiar email address and starts typing….

Gabriella Loves Josh : Josh im really sorry about what happened today, Troy was lying I never had sex with him!, I love you not Troy x

Looking from the TV to the laptop Josh looks at the message Gabriella just wrote and signs. _Is she telling the truth?, no she can't be she don't love me, she don't. oh shut up you idiot you know she loves you write back….._, glancing back at the screen he starts tying back….

Looking at the bottom of the screen, Gabriella smiles weakly as she realizes his writing back, taking a deep breathe she looks at what he writes….

Josh Loves Gabriella : I believe you Gabriella, I was just pissed off at Bolton… I shouldn't of reacted the way I did, I shouldn't of took it out on you, I love you Gabriella Montez xx

Smiling brightly as she reads what Josh wrote, Gabriella starts replying to the message and hit's the send button. Straight after writing back to Josh something pops up on the screen, looking at the screen her eyes widened as she sees a person who she really hates to add her on msn. .. signing she accepts it and waits for Josh to reply. Getting up from her bed, she turns on the TV, putting on her favourite TV programme, one tree hill

_Clack Clack _

Looking over at the pink laptop that was sitting on the bed she walked over and sat back down looking at the screen, Gabriella rolled her eyes…Troy Bolton

You know you want me baby x : Hey sexy

_Clack Clack_

Josh Loves Gabriella : lol Iv missed you two baby, what you doin?

Gabriella groans and mumbles. "Can this day get any worse?". Replying to the message Troy sent she hit's the send button._Clack Clack _

Troy smirks and clicks on Gabriella's conversation and reads it…

Gabriella Loves Josh : don't you hey sexy me, and how the hell did you get my email address?. Troy grins as he reads this and starts replying back.

Clicking back on the conversation with Josh, Gabriella starts to reply back to him._Clack Clack_

Josh looks at him screen and reads…

Gabriella Loves Josh : nothing much babe, just talking to my boyfriend wbu? X

Hearing a shout from his mother downstairs "JOSH, WERE GOING OUT! COME ON". Josh groans and mumbles. "For fuck sake". He Shouts. "IM COMING". and starts replying to Gabriella hitting the send button he waits for her two reply._Clack Clack _

Gabriella giggles as she sees her boyfriends reply…

Josh Loves Gabriella: nothing much I was talking to my girlfriend… but not anymore I gotta go out with the mother, grrr, sorry babe ill speak to you later I love you xxxx 3

_Clack Clack_

Ignoring the conversation between her and Troy she starts replying back to Josh she hit's

the send button. Josh hurriedly clicks on the conversation and reads it

Gabriella Loves Josh: lol ok babe ill see you in school tomorrow, love you x x x x

Seeing a box come up at the side of the screen Gabriella looks and reads Josh Loves Gabriella 3 has signed out.

_Clack Clack_

Totally forgetting about Troy she clicks on his conversation and reads what he wrote. "Wow, desperate much?".

You know you want me baby x : oh come on you love it baby and that's for me to know and you to never find out

You know you want me baby x : u there sexy?

Gabriella reply's back to him after 10 minutes of ignoring him and hit's the send button.

Troy walks out of the en suite bathroom and walks over to his bed and looks at the laptop

Screen to see that Gabriella had wrote back. "Finally she writes back".

Gabriella Loves Josh : whatever Bolton, I was talking to my boyfriend were ok Again now, so just leave us alone.

Troy glares and mumbles. "Over my dead body are you, your mine and always will be".

Just as he was about to reply a little box come up on the bottom of the screen to see that

Gabriella had signed out. He signed and shut the laptop. "Im going to get you Gabriella Montez, no matter what".


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry its took so long to get this chapter out I've been really busy lately and I am really sorry! don't worry guys the next chapter will be much longer ****J thanks for all of your support **

**Jade x **

The next morning Gabriella woke up to the sound of birds singing outside of her window, she groaned while getting out of her double bed with a red silky quilt cover, untying her hair letting her long brunette curls fall she walks to the bathroom and has a nice hot minutes later her two feet landing softly on the white mat outside of the shower she walked towards the steamy mirror with her left hand she wiped the mirror and saw a steamy reflexion, she smiled to herself picked up her tooth brush and the paste she layered the tooth paste over the brush and began to brush her teeth, slowly moving her mouth to the tap in the sink she gargled and spat the water out, putting the tooth bush and tooth paste in its rightful she walked out of the bathroom only to find an unexpected visitor sitting on her bed grinning at her, the blue eyed boy walked over to her and grabbed hold of her waist, leaning down towards her ear he whispered huskily. "Hey babe". he pulls back and looked at a very shocked Gabriella.

"What the fuck are you doing here?". "Who let you in?". "Why are you in my bedroom?". Gabriella carried on rambling on and on until the guy kissed her passionately, she pushed him and glares.

"Calm down Gabriella, Im here because I wanted to talk to you", the blue eyed, shaggy brown hair guy grins. "And how I got in here? He points at the open balcony window. "You should really remember to lock that door at night you know, anyone could come in here". He smirks as Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"The only person who would even think about coming through that window would be you Bolton, now what do you want to talk to me about, but make it quick I've got to get dressed and by the looks of it". she looks down to see what Troy was wearing, he was wearing Calvin Klein boxers with a white T-shirt.

"So do you, I mean coming round here in boxers are you crazy?". Gabriella wiggles her eyebrows.

Troy grins and rolls his eyes. "Im only crazy about you Gabriella", all of a sudden he turned serious. "I want you to dump Josh".

Gabriella's head shot up as she hears what he is saying, as she was about to speak he covered her mouth.

"Hang on before you go off your head, let me finish what I have to say". Gabriella nods her head angrily and pushes his hand away her mouth. "Right I want you to dump him because.. because he.. he is cheating on you".

Gabriella looks at him, starts laughing. "Oh my god Troy, you really think im going to believe that?, from someone like you!, who ruined my life? I don't think so". Troy goes to speak but he gets interrupted by Gabriella. "Get the fuck out of my house Bolton".

Troy looks at her and shakes his head. "Your making a big mistake you know that right, he is cheating on you I saw him making out with Heather".

Gabriella screams as she points to the balcony door. "GET OUT, GET OUT".

she ushers him to the door and pushes him out into the balcony and slams the doors shut. She walks towards her bed and lays on it while Troy climbs down the tree outside her balcony reaching the floor he looks up at her window and signs. _ull find out on your own Gabriella. _he walks towards the front door of his house opens the door he walks in and runs upstairs to get ready for school.

Gabriella walked towards her wardrobe thinking about what Troy said _would he really cheat on me? is Bolton telling me the truth or is it just so he can have me all to himself. _looking through her clothes she picks out her clothes for the day and lays them on the bed.

unwrapping her towel from round her thin petite body she picks up her red lace french knickers slipping them on she leaves them resting on her hips hearing a ping as she takes her hands away, picking up her plain red bra she puts her arms inside the straps lifting it up so her bra was firmly grasping her breasts she fastens the back up turning towards her mirror she lays her hands on her flat stomach and smiles, she loved the way she was now, before she would look at herself in disgust but now?, she looks at herself in awe. not that she is big headed because she isn't. turning back to her bed she picks up her top and puts it on she was wearing a blue top that was loose at the bottom of her belly, picking up her white skinny jeans she slips them on pulling her blue top over her white skinnies she picks up a thin orange belt and wraps it round her waist. (Outfit on profile).

Walking towards her dressing table where her make up was she sits down on the chair and looks into the mirror, looking down at the table she picks up her hair brush and begins to brush her hair grabbing a hair bobble lifting her hands up and getting a tight trip of all of her hair so it would all go to the side she ties it up then leave a few curls falling out of the messy bun. (In profile). She walks towards her dressing table and starts to apply her make up.

Ten minutes later after getting dressed applying her make up Gabriella walks towards the shoe rack and pulls out some black ugg boots walking over to her bed, putting them on with a tug she stands up brushes her self off as she looks towards the mirror, smiling she walks towards her door about to open it she mumbles."shit my bag, i would loose my head if it wasn't screwed on". she grabs her big black handbag with dimonds on it and walks back towards the door she opens it walks out and runs down the stairs to see her mother sitting at the dining table eating her breakfast, reaching the table she gives her mum a cuddle and sits down. "Morning mum". Gabriella smiles as Maria looks at her daughter smiling brightly. "Hey Gabs". the pair eat in a comfortable silence.

After eating her breakfast Gabriella puts her bowl in the sink and walks out of the door to go to school, looking at the bolton house she sees Troy walking out of the door and turns to her he winks at her, walks towards his car he gets in pulling out of the car park he speeds off down the road, Gabriella groans walks towards her car gets in and speeds off, she mumbles. "This is going to be one long day".


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella walked down the school halls swaying her seductive hips from left, making all the guys turn there attention to the hot brunette while the girls stare at her in envy and jealously, what was going through their minds were how did she get so hot, she was ugly?, Gabriella turned to a few of the guys who were standing near the lockers looking at her, she winked and carried on walking, reaching near where the basketball team were brown eyes meet blue as they connect or a quick second before walking straight past towards her friends who was standing by her locker.

Chad looked at Gabriella, hungrily as he licked his lips." I want her", ever since Gabriella changed her looks, lost weight and wore more revealing clothes his wanted her.

Troy looked at Chad and growls. "Don't even think about tapping that Danforth", he said in a dark and harsh voice. "She's mine".

The whole basketball team signed knowing not one of them would have a chance with Gabriella, when Troy says they are his then they are his, you don't argue with him, you just let him get on with it, and stand by him. I mean he is the boss of them right? his captain whatever he says goes, whatever he say's not to do you got to listen.

"Dude, you can get anyone in this school, why do you want Montez all of a sudden?. Chad signed trying to understand it all. "you hated her and she sure as hell hate's you for what you done to her", Chad smirked as he finished, but soon his face fell when he saw Troy's face. Ohh Oh.

"Montez is mine, understood?", he hisses at Chad who nodded as he knew he wouldn't win against him. looking at the rest of the basketball team e raised his eyebrows. "Understood?", the rest of the guys nodded, while Troy smirked. "That's good then, glad that's settled".

Jason, one of the team members spoke. "Chad's right". He gulped and continued. "She isn't interested in you, so can't one of us have her". taking about her like a piece of meat.

Troy turned to him and glared. "If she wasn't interested in me then why me and her make out in the janitors closet the other day?". He smirked as Jason shut his mouth, Troy walked away from them all smiling that shut him up.

Gabriella hugged Sharpay lightly not wanting to crease her or Sharpay's outfit. "Hey pay", the girls pulled away from a friendly embrace, Gabriella turns to Taylor. "Hey Tay".

Gabriella and Taylor have become great friends since she come back to school, he Sharpay and Taylor get on great together, almost as best friends.

Sharpay Smiled at her Bestfriend since they was little. "Hey Gabs".

Taylor smiles brightly. "Hey Gabriella".

"So I was thinking we should go to the mall after school, do some shopping, get something to eat, get a movie and have a girls night out". Gabriella grinned as both girls nodded excitedly.

"Oh my god". Sharpay squeals. "That's great Gabs, ill bring the popcorn, magazines, make up accessories".

Taylor giggled. "ill bring the movie's, I've got the new Zac Efron film, the death of Charlie St cloud". Gabriella goes wide eyed.

"You have the death of Charlie St cloud. "She asks confused and whispers. "H-how did you get that? Its not even out on DVD yet"

Taylor rolled her eyes and giggled. "On pirate Gabs".

Sharpay's mouth opened. "Good for pirate, we get to see Zac Efron on TV". she licked her lips, "Bad news is that's illegal Taylor, you could get done for that". She hisses.

"Stop being so negative Shar", Taylor signed. "We aren't gonna get caught, my dad's really careful".

Sharpay signs in defeat. "Ok", she grins. "Have you seen how identical Zac and Troy are, they could be twins".

Gabriella looks in disgust. "Thanks for that Shar, Zac Efron is not as attractive now you said that".

Taylor and Sharpay rolls their eyes at Gabriella as the bell rings. "Lets get to homeroom". the girls all link arms and walk to homeroom.

* * *

"What classes have you girls got next?". Gabriella questioned as her Sharpay and Taylor walked out of homeroom.

"Gym". Both Sharpay and Taylor answered together, they looked at each other and giggled. "Snap". Sharpay and Taylor frowned.

Gabriella rolls her gorgeous brown eyes at her two bestfriends. "cut it out and lets get to gym we all have the same class".

The girls continued walking down the halls to get to their first class of the day, In comfortable silence they walk towards big red double doors that had a big wildcats logo on it, opening the doors they walked straight towards the girls changing rooms.

* * *

Troy, Chad. Zeke and Jason was shooting hoops before gym started, all three of them were wearing knee length shorts with a t-shirt that had a picture of the wildcats logo on the front and on the back of there jerseys were their jersey numbers and the surnames.

"So guys w-". Zeke Baylor was in mid sentence when three girls walked out of the girls changing rooms giggling. "Wow". was all he could say.

Troy curiously looked at Zeke. "What are you looking at?", Zeke pointed at the three figures who were standing near the changing room doors, Troy turned around, stunned he gulped. "Wow". he thought , all the other guys looked up gob smacked.

Standing at the changing room doors stood a brunette beauty who Troy made out with a few days ago. She was wearing a white top that hugged the curves perfectly and showed her perfect moulded breast, with a black pair of hot pants that showed her perfect tanned long legs, she looked gorgeous, her name was….

"Gabriella?", Troy licked his lips, as his eyes darkened with lust…and want. Fuck me she looks so hot, Troy's dick started to throb while looking at Gabriella, he looked down and groaned silently, damn it.

While Chad looked at Taylor lovingly, she was wearing white three quarter lengths that showed a little bit of her olive leg and a black V-neck top she looked absolutely stunning.

"Dude". Chad said while looking at Taylor still, nudging Troy.

"I know". Troy nodded and carried on looking at Gabriella, what an interesting lesson is this gonna be? They both thought grinning to them self's.


	12. Chapter 12

As Gabriella Montez walked out of the gym door walking down the halls of East High groaning that was the worse gym she had ever had. And that was all because of Troy Bolton., he wouldn't leave her alone all class he would make sly remarks "Montez you look smoking" , "Nice legs" , "I cant believe you went from being so fat to hot", that pissed Gabriella off it isn't just about the looks its about the personality, bus looks maybe a bonus.

Why did he have to be so hot? Why did he have to say and do all those things to her? Why did he have them eyes, when you look at him you only see him and not everyone around you, its so frustrating, _what the hell am I thinking? I don't like Bolton. After all what he done to me? I can't just forgive him like that can I? … No I can't I wont allow myself to like him… oh who Im a kidding his fucking hot. _She was snapped out of her thoughts by someone pulling her into the closest classroom as she was about to scream…

Knowing she was about to scream, the mystery person covers her mouth leaning towards her ear the person whispers biting her ear before doing so. "Shh it's only me"

Relaxing as she hears a familiar, she signs in relief, noticing he lets go she gets out of the persons grip and turns around glaring at the figure who was smirking. "What the fuck do you think your doing? she hisses she was beyond pissed who the hell does he thinks he is pulling her like that. "You don't just pull someone int-". She couldn't finish what she was about to say,

Pulling her against the persons built chest she melted, kissing her fiercely she responded by wrapping her arms around the persons neck pulling the person closer deepening it,

Sharpay Evans walked up to Chad. "Hey Chad, do you know where Gabriella is, I can't find her anywhere, and James is looking for her",

Chad frowned as he remembered what was said in the gym after the lesson. "No, I haven't seen her anywhere".

_Chad was walking towards the gym doors when Troy run up to him, "You know where Gabriella off to man?" Walking into step with Chad they walked out of the gym doors as he turns to look at him. _

_Chad looked at his bestfriend and grinned, "Why you want to know about Montez and her whereabouts?" He questioned while walking down the halls of East High and it clicked, "Your trying to get some aren't you?"_

_Troy smirked. "Maybe, so do you know where she is?". Chad shook his head, _

"_Nahh man, last time I saw her she stormed out of the gym doors when you started saying about her being so fat from being so hot." Chad shook his head. "Talking about that, that was out of order man", Troy rolled his eyes,_

"_Yeah well the fat bitch deserved it". He said angrily and signed, "Ok well maybe she didn't but that was in the past, she may not forgive me yet…".Troy smirked. "But Im sure she will after what I have planned, she will be crawling back for more". Chad groaned. _

"_Man, don't try banging her in school, Remember what happened the last time?". Troy rolled his eyes at the memory, the girl couldn't hold in her moans and they got caught but what means that he will get caught again?., _

"_Well ill just have to be more careful this time then aren't I?". Chad rolled his eyes this time, his bestfriend could be so stupid at times. _

"_You do know her and James is still going out right?. Troy shrugged_

"_Yeah so what?, she made out with me so what's the difference between making out and fucking?, its still cheating". Troy grinned. _

_This boy couldn't be serious for one minute. "Well unless your unconscious during the whole thing, and the girl does all the work". Troy glared at him as he said that, and Chad chuckled" you have it completely wrong, yeah both means that she's cheating on him but fucking her is worse than making out". _

_Troy rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up man, I do know that, I'm just saying what's she got to loose, she made out with me so why not just let me fuck her?"_

_Chad groaned and rolled his eyes. His bestfriend was so stupid at times and he thought he was the stupid one. "Well why don't you see for yourself and try it". Chad smirked and pointed at the brunette beauty with long legs as she walked towards a classroom. _

_Troy looked at him confused, turning to the person who or what his bestfriend was pointing at, once he looked his heart beated a little bit faster and his dick started to throb, his eyes lit up and he licked his lips, _

_Troy looked back at Chad and smirked. "Ill catch you later man". He slapped Chad on the back and run towards the figure who Chad was pointing at. _

_Reaching his destination he grabbed hold of the figure and pulled the person into the empty classroom shutting the door behind him. _

"Chad is anyone in there?". Sharpay waved her hand in front of his face.

Chad snapped out of his thoughts and looked at a very pissed off Sharpay. "Ooh I'm sorry I Uuh must have just blanked out, what was you saying?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "No shit Sherlock",. Chad glared at her. "What?, I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes".

Chad rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever, so what was you saying?".

Sharpay signed. "I haven't seen Gabriella anywhere and neither has Taylor or James, Im worried about her".

Chad shook his head and smirked. "Im pretty sure she's doing fine".

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Whatever ill see you later". Sharpay walked down the halls while Chad signed and leaned against the nearest locker, "That was close".

Breathing heavily Gabriella pulled away to get some breath back and looked at the flustered boy in front of her. "I can't keep doing this Troy I have a boyfriend".

Troy leaned his head against Gabriella's forehead and signed. "Gabriella do me a favour?", Gabriella rolled her eyes and he continued. "Stop worrying about what everyone else thinks and do something want you want to do, you want this… don't you?". Gabriella pulled away but her arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck, biting her lip.

Did she want this? Did she want Troy Bolton to fuck her? In a school? After all the hell he put her through? Could she forgive him and give him what he wants? Could she learn to love him? _Wait what am I thinking?_, ooh who was she kidding of cause she did, so instead of answering back she pulled him in for another lustful kiss.

Troy smirked into the kiss. _He shoots and he scores._ Picking her up as she wraps her legs around his waist he takes her towards the desk at sits her on it, taking off her shirt chucking it on the floor he pulls away from her hot lips trails down her cheek down to her neck and begins to leave sweet kisses along her neck until he hears her soft moan he begins to suck on he sweet spot, leaving a light purple mark on her neck,

Leaning her head to the side so he gets better access she pulls his head closer and moaned. "Ooh troy".

A few feet towards the empty classroom that Gabriella and Troy was in, the figure slowly opened the door to see too people making out heavily on the teachers desk and the girls top on the ground. "What the fuck is going on here?" Gabriella and Troy froze at the person's angry voice. Ooh shit!


	13. Chapter 13

My Mothers Boyfriend

_A few feet towards the empty classroom that Gabriella and Troy was in, the figure slowly opened the door to see too people making out heavily on the teachers desk and the girls top on the ground. "What the fuck is going on here?" Gabriella and Troy froze at the person's angry voice. Ooh shit!_

Pulling out of each others embrace Troy looked relieved at who he saw with a shocked expression on the figures face turning into a smirk, as the person saw Gabriella's flustered face and her cheeks reddening while Troy scratched his neck nervously.

There stood Troy's afro hair bestfriend Chad Danforth with a goofy grin on his face. "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Troy rolled his eyes, looking from Gabriella to Chad, he signed. "Chad you have the worst timing man, what do you want?"

Chad looked at Troy amused. "Did you prefer a teacher to come in here and catch you making out with Gabriella, who has her top off?". Chad looked at Gabriella and grinned.

Gabriella looked down at herself and covered herself with her hands, she looked away embarrassed she couldn't believe this was happening, first Troy pulled her in here and they started making out on the teachers desk, then about to get down to business Troy's bestfriend walks in and catches them, and then Gabriella with only a bra on, for the top half, just glad she had her jeans on still.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smirked, she looks so hot in that black lace bra. "Here you go, put it on and leave". Troy picked up the t shirt and chucked it to Gabriella who glared at him as she was putting her t shirt back on.

"Don't tell me what to do Bolton"/. Gabriella hissed and walked out of the classroom.

"Whoa dude, what was that?". Chad looked at Troy strangely.

Troy shrugged, and walked out of the classroom pissed off, he wanted some and he couldn't get some, all because of his stupid bestfriend if he didn't walk in he would of got the job done by now.

Chad glared at the door where Troy walked out. "What the hell is his problem". Chad shook his head and walked out of the now empty classroom.

Troy walked down the halls coming to a halt when he heard someone mention his name he hid behind the door that was next to him, and listened in.

"_It was amazing Shar, I mean the way he worked his hand, wow". Gabriella Montez giggled along with Sharpay. _

Troy went wide eyed and grinned, was she talking about him?, of cause she was, who else would she be talking about? His stomach soon dropped when he heard what Sharpay said.

_Sharpay giggled. "He is good isn't he, I remember when we used to stay in the bedroom all day, and just lay there in silence, and the sex? Well that was awesome". _

Troy looked around the corner a bit more to get a look at Gabriella face, and could of sworn he saw a flash of jealousy run through her eyes, Troy grinned. She was jealous?.

_Gabriella looked at Sharpay blankly, she did not just say that? To her bestfriend who had just made out with her ex boyfriend in the classroom, more like hot boyfriend. "Come on Shar, I don't want to know what you and Bolton got up to in the bedroom". _

_Sharpay rolled her eyes and grinned. "Whatever you say Gabs, let's go to class before the bell rings". _

The two girls linked arms and walked to there next class, while Troy walked out of his previous spying place and pumped his fist in the air. "Ooh yeah". Troy looked around to make sure no one saw what he done and walked casually to homeroom.

After school Gabriella was walking home from school, when she heard a horn from behind her, turning around in fright she was relieved to see who it was, Troy pulled up close to her and grinned.

"You want a ride Gabriella?". Gabriella smiled.

"Ooh go on then". Gabriella giggled and go into the car, Troy speeding off.

"So…", Troy quickly looked at Gabriella and smiled before turning back to the road.

Gabriella smiled awkwardly, well this is awkward. "So…".

"Do you want to go maccy D's before I take you home, my treat". Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Troy, no.". Gabriella signed as Troy looked back at the road disappointed. "I don't want you spending your money on me Troy".

Troy chuckled. "I offered, and I am paying for you weather you like it or not".

Gabriella signed then smiled before rolling her eyes, he can be so bossy. "Ok, fine we will go".

Troy grinned and continued there journey to MacDonald's, 5 minutes later Troy pulled into MacDonald's car park, pulling up he turned off his engine and jumped out of the car running round to Gabriella's door he opened it and she got out thanking him, Troy locked the car door and walked towards MacDonald's door, opening it Gabriella walked in and Troy walking in straight after.

Gabriella walks towards an empty clean table, and sits down smiling up at Troy. "Are you going to sit down?". Gabriella giggles. "Im not going to bite"

Troy grinned and sat down. "Ooh Im not sure about that one".

Gabriella blushed then giggled. "Oh shut up".

Troy smiled as he saw her blush; she looks cute when she blushes. "So what do you want to eat?".

Gabriella smiled. "Ill have a big Mack meal place".

Troy chuckled and smiled, "Big Mack meal it is, what drink?".

"Strawberry milkshake please", Troy nodded and walked towards the huge line wear people was ordering from. 

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled, _he is so cute. _Gabriella snapped out of her trace as someone stood in front of her blocking her view , Gabriella looked up pissed off but soon become scared when she saw an amused person standing there.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?". Gabriella gulp at the sight of her boyfriend who was standing in front of her blocking her view of the blue eyed hot guy who was waiting to be served.


	14. Chapter 14

Heartless

Troy looked over at Gabriella only to find her boyfriend standing there blocking the brunette beauty, he mumbles "Fucking dickhead" he walked up to the counter order the food then looked back at Gabriella

Gabriella moved a little a little to see Troy staring right at them glaring into the back of her boyfriend, Gabriella rolled her eyes _his so obsessive. _Turning back to James he looked at her confused.

"What was you looking at?". He turned his head and frowned. _What was Bolton doing here, and why was Gabriella looking at him like that?, the look that said 'save me'_ dropping it, he sat down next to Gabriella and put his hand on her leg, while she tried shaking off the sick feeling in her stomach when he touched her, after feeling Troy's touched she didn't want to go back to James.

"So you didn't answer my question, who are you here with?" James smiled slightly scared of the answer that was about to come out of her mouth.

A deep voice answered for her. "She's with me, got a problem with that?"

James turned around to see Troy standing there smirking, holding a tray with 2 meals on it. "Yeah I do actually; she's my girlfriend Bolton, just back off"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Im not after_ your_ _girl _Collins, Im just having lunch with her what's the big deal?, jealous because Im taking out _your girl _and your not".

James glared at Troy. "Shut up Bolton, Im not the one who pinned her up against the lockers and nearly killed her". James hissed

Troy saw red, he slammed the food on the table making Gabriella jump along with the rest of the people who was in there, he got right in his face. "You want to take this outside Collins?" Troy smirked. "Or do I have to drag you out".

James chuckled darkly. "You don't scare me Bolton, you maybe able to beat up a girl, but you wouldn't be able to beat me".

Troy smirked. "You know your saying all of this; your not so innocent are you Collins?" James eyes went wide in fear and Gabriella looked up at James.

"What does he mean by that James?". Gabriella questioned.

James glared at Troy and looked at Gabriella. "Nothing babe".

Troy chuckled in delight. "Ooh yeah, you sure about that?" James nodded nervously, Troy turned around to face Gabriella. "You remember after we got into that big fight in the gym?" Gabriella nodded, that's what he said to josh that I slept with him, Troy continued. "Well I walked out straight after you to try and find you and well I kind of saw something". Troy smirks at James.

_Troy pulls back and looks towards Gabriella and josh who was heavily making out, he frowns and walks away from Heather._

_"BABY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She screams. He rolls his eyes and carries on walking towards them, he reaches and tips Gabriella on her shoulder causing her to pull away she looks at him and frowns_

_. "Bolton, what do you want?" she turns and puts her arms around Josh's waist while he pulls her closer in a protective way she looks at Josh and smiles before turning back to Troy waiting for him to answer._

_Troy smirks at this. "well I was wondering if you wanted to do a repeat of the other night, you know me, you in the bedroom". Gabriella's eyes went wide at his lie as Josh pushes Gabriella away and glares at her_

_"h-he fucked you". Gabriella shakes her head fiercely. _

_"no, no, he is lying I would never touch him, not after what he did to me". _

_Josh shakes his head. "Were over Gabriella". he starts walking away._

_"JOSH, I NEVER SLEPT WITH TROY". he just ignored her and walked out of the gym doors._

_Gabriella starts getting teary and looks at Troy. "you fucking dickhead, I never slept with you". _

_Troy grins devilishly and pulls her close to him. "I know you didn't but, he needed to know your mine, all mine do you understand me?"._

_Gabriella shakes her head and pushes him way falling to the ground. "I am not yours Troy and I never will be, so get the fuck over it, ALRIGHT?"_

_Gabriella turns around and stomps out of the gym trying to find Josh. Troy looks around to see everyone staring at him. "Go back to what you are doing, nothing to see here". _

_He glares at the gym full of students and they all go back to what they are doing. Troy walks out of the gym and looks around for Gabriella._

_Walking around the corner, towards the science lab , Troy heard moans and groans coming from behind the janitors door, he smirks _someone's getting some _starting to walk away from the door he heard a familiar name and his eyes went wide. _

_The girl moaned loudly. "Ooh, James, More…faster". _

_Troy glared at the door that James and some girl he couldn't quite make out yet, fucking in the science lab, he shook his head in disgust began to walk away again when he heard James speak. _

"_Mmmm, Heather". James groaned. "You're a better … fuck than Gabriella"_

_Troy thought of two things 1 he would never fuck heather again, not even if he was paid to, and 2 James Collins is going to wish that he never met Troy Bolton. _

_Troy decided he had heard enough and opened the door of the janitors with his eyes shut tightly. Not even seeing the shocked expressions on James and Heathers faces. "I suggest you put some clothes on, Heather…James". Troy smirked and walked away _

_Opening his eyes_

Gabriella looked up at James teary eyed. "Is that true?" James looked down and didn't answer; she got up and stood in front of him. "I said is it true damn it", James nodded with his head still down, Gabriella sat down putting her elbows on the table with her head in her hands sobbing quietly.

James looked at Troy and glared, as Troy grinned and shrugged. "Gabriella, Im sorry". James puts his hand on her back soothing it.

Gabriella moved up his hand slipping. "Don't touch me you cheating bastard, how dare you". Gabriella gets up again followed by James. "You have a go at me for" Gabriella puts in quotes. 'Fucking Troy' when I didn't, then you go and do one better and cheat on me with, with that slut" Gabriella screamed.

James looked around and grabbed her arm. "Lets go outside, your making a seen".

Gabriella pulled her arm back with force, she hissed at him. "Don't bother, were over". Gabriella glared at him and walked out.

James looked at Gabriella who was walking towards Troy car, he turned to Troy and glared at him. "This is all your fault Bolton". James pushed him into the table.

Troy stood back up and got into his face again. "My fault? You're the one who cheated on Gabriella". He smirked. "But how do you feel knowing that Im going to be driving Gabriella home?" Troy winked. "Im sure she's going to need consoling, if you know what I mean" Troy smirked bigger as Jason's face went red in anger. "See you later Collins". Troy walked out grinning. "Game over".


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyyy guys before I get started on the new chapter of heartless, I was wondering if the**

**People who read this could suggest my story's to your friends **

**That would be awesome, also check out my mothers boyfriend **

**Jade x **

Heartless

The car ride back home was in dead silence, Gabriella hasn't spoken two words since the fight between her and James at MacDonald's, Troy didn't know what to say to her, he couldn't just say told you so, that would just be horrible, but in another way at least Gabriella isn't with that idiot anymore she could move onto someone else…Troy Bolton maybe?

Troy signed, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other running his hands through his hair. "Are you ok?"

Gabriella shrugged at kept looking out of the window. "I guess I should of listened to you in the first place and not think you just wanted me to end it, so you could get me into your bed"

Gabriella went wide eyed.

Did she just say that out loud?

Troy chuckled. "Not that I would mind you being in my bed" Troy looked at Gabriella smirking as she turned to look at him with red cheeks, but no I wanted you too see how much of a dickhead he really is"

Gabriella smiled at him sweetly. "Thanks Troy"

He smiled. "Why you saying thank you for?"

Gabriella shrugged. "For being here for me unlike the rest" Signing she rested her head on Troy's shoulders shocking him. "Im so tired"

Troy looked down at her smiling then looked at the road ahead of him. "We will be back at yours soon Brie"

Gabriella frowned.

Did he just call her brie?

Gabriella giggled. "Loving the name"

Troy smirked. "Im glad you think so _brie_"

Gabriella smiled; taking in a deep breath she smelt the gorgeous scent of his cologne. "Mmmm" Brie_, brie, brie, _it just rolls off his tongue, the way he said it would turn her on instantly.

Troy pulled up outside Gabriella's house.

Gabriella was about to get out of the car, but instead she turned around and faced Troy smirking. "You want to come in, parents isn't home"

Troy looked at Gabriella shocked. "You mean?" Gabriella nodded, Troy got out of the car like a bolt of lightning, opened Gabriella's door pulled her out shut the door and ran to her front door with his hands in his.

Gabriella giggled, with her free hand she grabbed her keys out of her back pocket and unlocked the door, pulling Troy in with her she slammed the door shut, soon as that happened she was pushed against the wall by Troy and kissed her hard.

Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck she pulled him closer, making the kiss more heated and passionate, Troy grabbed hold of her waist, picking her up Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist, and she began to kiss harder, if possible.

Troy took her off the wall and grabbed her perfect arse and squeezed it tightly making her groan in response, lips still connected he staggered towards the stairs while Gabriella pulled away from his lips and began to work her way down his neck, biting his perfect flesh, Troy groaned in pleasure, what was she doing to him? No one made him feel this way before.

Walking up the stairs slowly, careful not to fall, Troy started to kiss her neck making her stop in response she moaned his name and he started to suck and bite her neck softly, reaching the top of the stairs Troy put Gabriella down softly on the ground there lips reconnected, grabbing the hem of her t shirt that she had on he started to fumble with it.

Gabriella kissed him, then stopped. "Take" Kiss. "It" Kiss "Off", After getting all her words out she kissed him with force again as Troy pulled up her top she lifted up her arms, disconnecting there lips for a quick second, Troy pulled the top over her head and chucked it somewhere on the floor, reconnecting again, Gabriella started walking backwards towards her bedroom door, as Troy started to draw circles on her perfect curves, he sent a shiver down her spine as he whispered.

"I want you Brie". He said huskily. "Right here, right now"

Gabriella nodded and opened her bedroom door, Troy pushed her into the bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot, he grabbed hold of her waist and pushed her and kissed her until she fell on the bed.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Troy asked Gabriella before he went any further, Gabriella nodded and Troy smirked, Getting on top of her, she pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately, sliding his finger tips down her sides across her body feeling every curve, pulling away from her he looked at her fully and smiled, but soon frowned when Gabriella puts her hands over her body.

"Brie, don't do that". Troy grinned and drew circles on her belly, making her moan, "God your beautiful". Troy leaned back down and attacked her lips again.

Pulling away Troy tickled her stomach as he made his way towards her jeans and played with her button. "Troy stop teasing I want you now" Gabriella hissed as Troy chuckled.

Undoing her jeans button he pulled her jeans down slowly, pulling them off he got a better look of her, she was hot no doubt about that, even beautiful he still didn't know why he abused such a beautiful girl, and to have an operation and recover without scars, it was amazing. She was wearing a black lace bra, and a matching pair of French knickers she looked…like a goddess.

"Like what you see?" Gabriella smirked at the look of Troy's face.

He licked his now dry lips and nodded. "I sure do, you're fucking gorgeous".

Gabriella pulled him back down and kissed him, then whispered sexily in his ear. "Your wearing to much clothing".

Troy pulled back and smirked he pulled off his t shirt and looked at Gabriella face expression. "Do you like what YOU see?"

Gabriella smirked and mimicked. "I sure do, you look hot" Gabriella smiled. "Now come here".

Gabriella pulled him back down with force and kissed him with lust.


	16. Chapter 16

the next morning Gabriella woke up to the sound of birds tweeting outside her window, groaning she rubbed her eyes looking to the right she saw a picture of her and Sharpay at the mall a few weeks and smiling wide, she turns to her left to see a sleeping Troy with his mouth wide open.

Gabriella silently giggles and signs. _last night was amazing, to bad its got to be forgotten, she couldn't have anyone know about what happened last night, but damn he was good. _Gabriella shook her head getting out of her bed wrapping her silk throw over around her naked body, stood up and walked towards her shower room door.

Fifteen minutes later Gabriella walked out of the shower room, finger drying her hair.

she was wearing white skinny jeans with black ugg boots, a black long top, her hair was still wet from when she got out of the shower, she had a little make up on, eyeliner, mascara and a little foundation, she looked stunning.

Gabriella walked over to the side that Troy was sleeping on and started to shake him gently while mumbling his name. "Troy! wake up, were gonna be late for school"

Troy twists and turns in the bed. "5 more minutes mum".

Gabriella frowns. "I am not your mum"

Troy opens his eyes slowly turning to the voice and the girl of his dreams. "You are deffently not my mum". he smirks getting up slowly while looking her up and down biting his lip. "You look hot today Brie".

Gabriella smiles, but rolls her eyes. "Thanks Troy".

He smiles and pulls her down towards him kissing her slowly, loving the moment of her in his arms.

She moans into his mouth as he kisses her with more force pulling away quickly before it starts getting out of hand, she looked away while standing up. "Come on stud lets get to school".

Troy groans and lays back down on the bed irritated. "ill meet you down stairs"

He mumbles quietly. "Your no fun Gabriella".

Gabriella smirks but pretends to be offended. "Thanks alot Troy, says alot for me doesnt it?" She walked out the door slamming it shut.

Troy groans and slaps his head. "Stupid Troy, stupid stupid". He gets up quickly getting up to get dressed and runs out the door, down the stairs to see Gabriella sitting on the white sofa. "I Didnt mean it like that Gabriella and you know it".

She shrugged. "Should think of what your gonna say before saying it, just dont bother coming back to me if you think im boring".

Troy groaned and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand. "Your not boring Gabriella, far from it". Troy quietly chuckles. "Your proberly one of the best ive had so far".

Gabriella looked at him shocked. "Really?"

Troy nods. "Yeah, all the other didnt know how to make a guy go, but you?". Troy smirks. "You do"

Ｇａｂｒｉｅｌｌａ ｂｌｕｓｈｅｓ ａｎｄ ｈｉｔｓ ｈｉｍ． "Ｓｈｕｔ ｕｐ Ｔｒｏｙ， ｌｅｔｓ ｇｅｔ ｔｏ ｓｃｈｏｏｌ"．


	17. Chapter 17

Troy looked at Gabriella while she was driving "So what class do you have first?" Trying to make a conversation, from the awkward atmosphere that was in the car.

Relaxing a little Gabriella looked at Troy out of the corner of her eye. "English" Gabriella signed. "Why?"

Troy grinned at her. "Looks like were in the same class together then".

Gabriella groaned, sarcastically. "Great".

Troy chuckled at her fake enthusiasm. "You love it really, stop pretending".

_i sure do love it. _Gabriella shook her head as they pulled up at east high school, in her normal parking spot, both teens got out of the car to see all the students looking at them, sure they have been seen together at school but never get out of the same car together, it was confusing for everyone.

Gabriella looked around too see everyone looking at them.

"What is everyone starring at?". Gabriella looked at Troy confused.

Troy looked amused around amused them turned to Gabriella. "Maybe because we just got out of the same car together"

Rolling her eyes. "They haven't got anything better to do"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care i like the attention". he smirks. "From the girls anyway".

Yet again Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. "Pig".

Troy smiled at her. "Thanks".

Signing annoyed she walked towards east hight double door.

Gabriella, wait up". Troy shouted, trying to catch up to her, not bothering to run.

* * *

Ignoring him she just carried on walking towards the doors down the halls of east high, only to find someone she really didn't want to see standing by her locker.

There stood her ex boyfriend, Josh. Grinning.

"Hey Babe". He greeted as she walked up to him.

"Fuck off Josh". She hissed while he chuckled.

"Ooh come on Gabi". He Leaned off her locker and walked up close to her so they was nose to nose, he put his arms around her waist. "I heard you and Bolton have a thing going on now".

Gabriella hissed, a little scared. "No we haven't got a thing going on, and why would you care we are NOT together anymore, you cheated on me".

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "You hurt me Josh".

For a moment he saw sadness in her eyes, but that was only there for a couple of seconds, he saw red. "I'm sorry?".

Gabriella shook her head. "Sorry isn't good enough".

Josh loosens his grip on her, just as shes about to walk away he pinned her up against the lockers again hard, Grabbing her hands roughly he puts her hands above her head even harder.

"No one walks away from me, do you understand?". He glares harshly at her.

Gabriella squirmed trying to get out of his grip.

_Fatty Fatty Fatty_

_Troy, get the fuck off her, she's going blue, your going to kill her, let her go damn it". Sharpay screamed. _

Everything went black, all that was heard was echoes.

_"Gabriella, Gabby, Someone help me". Gabriella's bestfriend cryed sitting next to her holding her head._

* * *

Coming back to her senses, she looked at Josh. "Get off me josh, Please"

He let her get down but grabbed a hold of her throat harshly, quickly reflexing she put her hand on his hand to stop him but it wasn't helping she just started to cry.

"Is this a little familiar to you?". Josh smirked "Just like what Bolton did ey?"

Gabriella struggled to get out of the grip but soon gave up again,the more she wriggled the harder his grip would get.

"Josh...L...e...t m...e G...o" Her voice started to fayed once again everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18 The Final

Gabriella woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, along with a bad headache, soar wrists and neck.

"Gabriella Montez?". A Voice echoed through her ears.

Looking towards the white door, in the boxed room that she was currently lieing in, stood a nurse with white uniform with name "Sarah" printed on the name tag.

"What happened to me?" Just as Gabriella was about to sit up her head started to hurt so she layed back down and held her head in pain.

The nurse coughed. "I think someone else wants to talk to you about that"

Gabriella looked at the nurse confused only too see Troy standing behind her, starting too get scared she pulled her covers up too her face. "What do you want Troy?"

"Gabriella?". Troy started too walk closer too her but she put her hand up and looked the other way, Troy come too a hult. "Brie, What's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Just leave Troy i don't want too see you right now". She closed her eyes in pain again. "Please"

Troy signed. "Is it because what Josh done Gabriella?" Troy gulped. "And it reminded you of what i done?"

Nodding, Gabriella started too cry.

Troy shook his head and come closer too her again. "Gabriella". She was still looking the other way. "Gabriella, please don't ignore me i just want too be here for you".

Gabriella shook her head. "Please Troy just leave".

Troy signed. "Fine". Troy walked past the nurse and out of the door.

The nurse looked at Gabriella and shook her head while walking out after Troy.

She looked at where Troy and the nurse stood, as she let a tear fall from her red puffy glossy brown eyes someone put there index finger under her eye too catch the tear before it fell.

Just as she felt the hand move she looked up too see... her bestfriend.

Sharpay smiled slighty. "Shh, im hear now".

Gabriella let the pain go through her body as she sat up, twitching in pain. "Shar?"

Her blonde bestfriend sat next too Gabriella, as soon as she sat down she rested her head on Sharpay's shoulder and started too cry.

Sharpay runs her finger tips through Gabriella hair too calm her down. "Shh Gabs, no ones going too hurt you again". Sharpay signed. "I promise".

"It happend again Shar, first Troy now Josh". Gabriella shook her head. "What's wrong with me?"

Sharpay signed heavily. "I don't know why it happend, but there's nothing wrong with you Gabs, people are just sad and have nothing better too do".

For the next hour Gabriella and Sharpay just sat and talked until the nurse interuppted them.

"You can go now Miss Montez". The nurse smiled.

Sharpay smiled at the nurse, while Gabriella got up grabbed her books and bags walking out of the boxed room not saying one word too the nurse, Sharpay looked at Gabriella confused and started too walk out the door but turned too the nurse "Thanks for looking after her".

"That's my job i guess". The nurse smiled, while Sharpay giggled alittle and walked out catching up with Gabriella.

When Gabriella got out of the nurse's office everyone started too whisper and point, shaking her head she walked towards her locker too get her next books for class too see Troy standing there with Taylor and Chad.

Gabriella smiled at Taylor as she walked towards them. "Hey Tay"

Taylor smiled. "Are you ok now? Troy said you was a bit shaken up earlier?"

Gabriella looked from Troy too Taylor and nodded. "Yeah im fine now".

Jared walked up too them smiling brightly. "Hey guys, where's Sharpay?"

Gabriella turned around and pointed to Sharpay as she was walking up too them.

Jared looked in her direction and smiled. "Hey, babe".

Sharpay walks up too Jared and smiles. "Jared".

Troy looked at Gabriella. "Brie?" He said softly. "Can we talk?"

Gabriella looked at Troy signing. "Not now Troy".

Troy walked infront of her holding her hands softly trying not to hurt her. "Please"

Gabriella winced in pain and Troy let go straight away. "5 minutes, not more"

Troy smiled and took her hand in his. "See you guys in a minute"

The gang smiled as Troy and Gabriella walked off.

"Them too are going too hook up soon, i can tell" Chad grinned towards Sharpay Taylor and Jared.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and smiled. "Maybe, Maybe not"

Troy walked Gabriella up too the top of the school too see flowers and a old warn out bench, it looked beautiful.

"Troy where are we?" Gabriella looked around confused.

Troy smiled and shrugged. "This is where i always come up too think, its relaxing"

Gabriella smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah... it is"

They both looked at eachother and smiled. "Lets go and sit down". Troy took her hand and they sat down on the bench.

"Soo... what do you want too talk to me about?".

Troy started at get nervous, while rubbing his hands together and biting his lip. "Well, you know what's happening between us?" Gabriella nodded. "And we have been getting on really well?" She nodded again. "Well i..i was wondering if, youwouldbemygirlfriend".

Gabriella giggled at how quickly he spoke. "Would you mind saying that again, but slower this time?"

Troy signed but smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella looked at him shocked but smiled brightly with a tint in her eye. "I would love too be your girlfriend?"

Troy smiled and kissed her softly. "This is the best day of my life".

Gabriella smiled and hugged into his side. "Mine too"

2 years later...

Gabriella Bolton and Troy Bolton is now happily married with two Georgeous kids 1 boy and 1 girl, a dog called max. you could call them a great family, they will always have the best of friends, good memories along with the bad.

they was both stubborn, never really saw what was infront of them...

_"Troy Bolton, get your bum up here now". _

_Troy groaned at the sound of his wifes voice. "What?"_

_"Can you pick up the kids from school". Gabriella shouted. _

_"Footballs on, you do it"_

_Gabriella stomped down the staires. "Do you not want too see your kids"_

_"Not right now no, let them stay at nursey for a few more hours". _

_Gabriella glared at the back of his head. "Your so heartless" _

_Troy smirked as he looked at Gabriella. "I know i am". He got up and stood up close too her. "but do you really want too go there". _

_Gabriella eyes went too the size of a moon. "No Troy" Troy come closer too her. "Troy no" _

_"Come here baby".Troy smirked evily. _

_Gabriella giggled. "No" with that she ran up the stairs. _

_Troy chuckled. "That's it" He chased after her. _

_All what was heard in the Bolton Montez household, was screams and laughter. _


End file.
